Heat Of The Phoenix
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: AU. Takao, a young Dragon child, is in his first Heat. Kai, a young Phoenix king, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it? Yaoi. HiroOC. KaiTakao. ReiMax. Mpreg.
1. Prologue: The Deal

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU, rape-like for a while.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This will have some old-like speaking. It will get better, don't worry.

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter One: The Deal**

Four elderly creatures gathered around the small, wooden, circle table. The cave in which they rested and met was huge, paintings hanging everywhere, hidden compartments and rooms, services, escapes… All in uncountable amounts. The four that gathered were dressed differently, and looked quite different.

Kinomiya Seyryuu, a beautiful female Storm Dragon, descending from one of the Highest Families, stood at the entrance, waiting. What she was waiting from was a horrifying shade of obvious. She was waiting to sell her great, great granddaughter or son to another Highest Family. The worry in her face gave her small creases in her forehead. A shame, the three others in the room thought.

Seyryuu had beautiful, waist length navy blue hair, and stormy blue and moon silver streaked eyes. Her tanned skin didn't really stand out, but was simply gorgeous. Her sky blue kimono held white, puffy, childlike clouds on its bottom half and sleeves. Her feet held no shoes, and a red winter rose was held proudly in her hair.

The woman shifted nervously, reaching to grab Suzaku's arm. Suzaku looked perfectly at ease in this horrible mess, and she envied that.

Hiwatari Suzaku, a handsome, chiseled-looking Sky Phoenix, descending from the one of the Highest Families, stood by Seyryuu.

Suzaku had interesting, duel-toned hair—the front shade white and the back shade black. His white, shaggy bangs fell over breathtaking crimson orbs. His pale skin stood out from the rests, another interesting thing about him. His outfit was of pitch black baggy cargo pants, a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt with a dark purple throat, and black boots. His hand was retreating from Seyryuu's hair, where he'd placed the red winter rose.

Kon Byakko, a strong Crouching Tiger, also came from one of the Highest Families. His black hair hung in a braided plait over his strong, tanned arms. His catlike golden eyes pierced through nothing, as he waited for this meeting to begin. His black traditional Chinese pants and white with gold trimmings shirt sat nicely against his body. His shoes where black slip-ons.

Mizuhara Genbu, a fun-loving Music Turtle, again from one of the Highest Families, stood with Byakko at the table. Her should-length strawberry blonde hair framed her small face, and bright, sky blue eyes. Her body was pretty, but nothing in comparison to Seyryuu. She wore a long, ground-touching dark green skirt and a white short sleeved shirt. On her feet was nothing.

"Well," Suzaku said suddenly. "As you all are very painfully aware, our ancestors cheated us."

No one responded, so he continued. "However. _We_ are the ancestors now, and _we_ hold the power. So we are gathered here to join our younglings. The relationships shall be with our great, great grandchildren. Is this accurate?"

"Yes," Byakko answered hotly. "This is all accurate."

The Chinese Tiger looked a second from snapping, and his wanna-be mate attached herself to his arm. "Calm yourself, Byakko, Love," Genbu laughed quietly. "We will make sure our young ones are not cheated the way we were."

The Tiger nodded, but said nothing. Suzaku continued. "We are all in despair, still yet, over our rightfully lost mate." he threw a fond, loving look at Seyryuu. "Thus, we come to our meeting today."

"And what if they don't love each other as we do?" the Dragon demanded fiercely. "What if we bind them from _their_ true mates, as our parents and their parents did to us?!"

"Don't worry," Suzuka's smooth voice spoke in a way only meant for his suppose-to-be mate. "They will. They will."

Seyryuu finally nodded, and grabbed the pen quickly to write her name. In her haste, it came out smeared more then usual, and everyone, including her cold hearted love, laughed. The signing continued to it looked like this:

Kinomiya Seyryuu: Storm Dragon- 96h generation, bound in the form of her great, great youngest grandchild to Hiwatari Suzaku: Sky Phoenix,- 96th generation in the from of his great, great grandson—no age younger then that of the Kinomiya. Preferably older by at least three years difference.

Mizuhara Gerbu: Music Turtle- 96th generation, bound in the form of her great, great, grandchild whose best suited to Kon Byakko: Crouching Tiger- 96th generation in the form of his best suited grandson—no age younger then that of the Mizuhara.

Everyone nodded, and turned in for "bed". Or sex, whichever you prefer to call it.

Seyryuu laughed quietly after she finally left the Phoenix's home, removing the red winter rose and adjusting her kimono so it didn't look like it was hastily pulled off her body. She held the rose in her fragile, small hands, thinking. She could never get that Phoenix scent off by the time her mate walked to their bedroom… Oh well. He could die for all Seyryuu cared.

Suzaku was her true mate. Nothing would change that.

Walking proudly back to her large room, she carefully preserved the winter rose with a message. It read:

To my lovely young great, great grandchild,

Forgive me if you do not love the man you are wed. I loved (loved—I think I will be dead by the time you read this, coming into heat. Hopefully, I will be. I love Suzaku, and will, till the day I die) his great, great grandfather, Suzaku. However, injustice and unfairness brought us apart. I still meet with him, even after your great grandparents are now born. I am sorry it this fact disturbs you, as you probably, now in heat, know just how we meet.

You probably are scared. Do not worry; all Hiwataris are cold at first. If you melt their ice hearts though, as I did, they are warm, loving, faithful, compassionate, and, dare I say it, sweet. My child, don't fret. We, me and you, are one in the same, I just know it! Again, don't worry of the matter. I love you, your mate will love you, and he will take care of you. Little one, even if you come into heat early, and conceive his child while you, still frightfully young yourself, panic, please remember: he will take care of you.

If you and me are alike, as I think, we will both love our Phoenixes, even after death do us part. Your child will be glorious, and love-made. The youngest a child can carry is fourteen, is it not? I believe it is so. Well, it is young to come into Heats but… At fourteen, your parents would never think of you going into Heat as you play. Thus, if you find this before hand, as you probably will because of this being solely yours, please, always remember this, too: **Dread carefully at fourteen plus in the Phoenix land.**

With so much love you can't imagine till older,

Your great, great grandmother,

Seyryuu.

Satisfied, she closed the letter, addressed it, and turned to bed. The next day, she smiled amusedly as the letter of bonding came to her household and was put in the child's early keepsake. The letter and rose soon followed.

Then, along with four other similar keepsakes, it was closed for four generations.

* * *

Pent: Please review, and the next chapter is coming soon—it will be fast forwarded to the 100th generation of a certain Storm Dragon family, or Seyryuu's great, great grandchild's "play time" I guess.

**Teaser For Next Chapter:** When Max and Takao play on Tiger and Phoenix lands in Heat, a magic block leaves Takao unable to escape and Max having to double-back threw Tiger lands. And, why oh why does the King Phoenix have a crib in his personal room?


	2. A Medicine Hazed Mate

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU, rape-like for a while.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This chapter will pass quickly. Sorry. Three will have more.

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Two: A Medicine Hazed Mate**

Kinomiya Takao laughed as he ran through the forest of the Phoenixes. He had received a letter from his great, great grandmother, but was playing with his friend, so it remained nicely tuck into his jacket. He laughed again as his friend Mizuhara Max tried to catch him.

Takao had beautiful night sky blue hair the flowed to a little ways past his shoulder blades. His dark blue eyes were streaked in mud brown, and he danced merrily down the path. His jacket was a loose one, with sky blue outside. His t-shirt under that was pale yellow, and the long jeans he was wearing were a washed-out blue color. His feet were bear, and showed off some of his pretty tan skin that really didn't stand out in his country, but was gorgeous. His smiled stretched across his small, fourteen-year-old face that looked like a twelve-year-old kid's.

Mizuhara Max had bright strawberry blonde hair, and sunny sky blue eyes. His jumper ended in a skirt that stopped at his knees and was a dark green, a dark purple t-shirt resting under that. The summer sun played on his slightly tan features lovingly. He was also laughing, and fourteen also, with the problem of looking twelve.

Suddenly, Max hit an invisible wall and Takao was forced to double back.

"What's up? Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

Their game was fun, but only if they kept moving. The Phoenixes were in heat this time of year… And, a well know fact was, you should never step foot, fin, or paw on Phoenix land in their heat if you didn't want to be mated. They were unforgiving in mate chases, and the only hope to get anyway from one is if a stronger one came along that wanted you. Takao and Max played in their lands, but only because Phoenixes didn't have good noses that tracked moving things.

"I-I can't pass this thing… It's like its… keeping me here…" Max replied, more fear sinking into his voice with every word. "I'll go back to Tiger land, you keep going. And find a way out."

"No, Maxie, I'll go with—ouch!" the young Royal exclaimed. "That wall… is blocking me, too!"

"That's what I'm saying! I'll run back through Tiger territory, and go home from there. It'll take longer, but you'll get home too. Bye, Taka!"

Max shouted, running in the opposite direction of where they were going originally. Takao hesitated before yelling back—probably at nothing since Max was so far away now.

"Bye!" Takao yelled as he waved, and turned running.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

"I'm lost!" the bluenette groaned, flopping down near a gate entrance that was made of gold and rubies. "I'm—oh. Oh no! No! No! No! No!"

Jumping back, Takao got a better look at the gates. The Blaze Of Glory's home! And he was stepping on property that was only meant for the Nobles, The Glory himself, and his mate. Well, basically the Highests in general. "Dear Dragoon…"

"Now, Little One, would you like to tell me what ever has happened to have such a… delicate… Dragon at my own palace gates?" a voice smoky sounded from behind, and the Dragon turned so fast he probably should have had whiplash.

It was only a shadowed profile with a smoky voice, but Takao knew that it had to be the Phoenix king. He'd never heard of anyone but the King with shaggy, messy hair in the front and just plain slicked hair in the back.

Especially because the back hair went all the way to a little past his shoulders—this had to be the King. The small Dragon never heard of another like this.

"I-I-I-King!" Takao exclaimed clumsily. _Well,_ he thought, _at least I'm safe. Royals would always have to put control before desire! Every Dragon does it! Why not Phoenixes, too?_

"Yes?"

"Um… I'm… A Storm Dragon… And… I need to find a way home?" Takao asked hopefully. _The King wouldn't touch me, even if it is mating season…I know that. Papa said that!_

"Of course, child," the King said, his profile still a shadow. "Of course."

_See!_ Takao mentally cheered. _See! I was right!_

But, as the Phoenix King threw little Takao over his shoulder, the boy had to doubt his resolve. Walking as fast as the King was, you'd think he was on fire. But... that probably wouldn't bother him being hot all the time and all.

But Heat… That was bad. Oh, Heat was every uncomfortable, Takao knew, as he was in the early, less noticeable stage of it. So the ruler probably felt like a Water Spirit on fire… Heat does stuff like that to people.

"Where are you taking me?" the small Royal demanded.

"Well, most likely on my bed…" was the only reply he got until the King finally got fed up with the extremely slow yet fast pace and orbed them to what was probably the King's room in a ball of fire. The room, Takao decided, was breathtaking, but there was something to wonder with the cradle right by the bed…

The room itself was lovely, with a deep, soft looking carpet that was deep crimson. The walls were a dusty gold, and the four poster king sized bed was made of cherry wood, as were all the other woods in the room. There was an extremely large TV that sat in the wall, and a comfy looking black leather couch in front of it.

The couch seemed big enough to fit twenty people. The walls had perfectly placed paintings, and the two tall, huge dressers stood on the far right wall, to the end. A smaller, baby-like one stood next to them.

Two large, French, drawn draped windows sat against the wall with the bed pushed nicely in between them. The bed itself had heavy opened dark purple shades around it, and black—what Takao realized was silk when he was laid there—covers and pillows. There had to be at least twenty piled pillows, seven or eight layers of sheets, and four layers—if not five—of comfitures.

The bed was of cherry wood also, and so was the crib. The crib's lining was thick and the silk black material with a silver pentagram weaved in the side part, which was probably satin, looked nice against the dark cherry wood. A mobile hung, with little stars surrounding a moon with a red birdlike figure flying in the middle of it.

The whole room would have been nice, and quiet beautiful, if it hadn't been for the King spreading his jean clad legs and a crib near the bed.

"Wha-what's the crib for?" he asked nervously, avoiding the leg spreading subject.

"Our baby, my heir," the duel-haired man whispered in a light, amused voice.

Takao blinked. Our baby? Wait, no. He wasn't… _Well,_ Takao thought, _he better not be fucking ugly. Not that I'm going through with this_. Only when the King stood back, to most likely admire Takao in his eagle-spread position did Takao himself get a good look at his capture.

He was a handsome, chiseled-looking Sky Phoenix, descending from the one of the Highest Families, Takao knew. But he'd never seen a picture of the eighteen-year-old ruler, so he greedily drank in the man's appearance. He had interesting, duel-toned hair—the front shade white and the back shade ebony black. His white, shaggy bangs fell over breathtaking crimson orbs.

His pale skin stood out, another interesting thing about him. His outfit was of pitch black baggy cargo pants, a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt with a dark crimson throat, and black boots.

"You can call me Kai by the way," the now named man said flippantly. "I don't mind."

"Y-You don't? F-Father said o-only H-High p-people c-could call ya-you K-Kai," Takao stuttered. It seemed to amuse 'Kai' even more. "N-not th-that I d-doubt you k-know th-the H-High Families, o-of course."

Kai chuckled and sat beside Takao, tugging his hair from the ponytail it used to be in. "Of course I know you're High, my family taught me well. But… What kind of mate would I be if I didn't let my own lover call me by name?"

Takao blinked and thought this over. "Well, I'm not sure—Lover?! Me?!"

Kai chuckled again, and the next thing Takao knew, the man was hovering over his small body, pinning him to the bed. The next events passed quickly, and the small boy barely had to recognize them as they happened. Not because he was trying to ignore it, but because he was in a medicated-feeling, sleep like state.

Plus, he could barely move to stop anything.

First, it was cold as his clothes slipped off his small frame, and then there was hot, burning skin on his. Soon in following, he felt pain in a… place he normally didn't, and shouldn't, and throbbed as he was in full Heat himself. Kai was laying loving and gentle kisses on Takao's lips and all over. He gripped sheets loosely and moaned wantonly against his better judgment, arching and twisting his body in different ways.

He would always kiss back clumsily, and open his mouth numbly. His hands had found their way into Kai's hair after a while, where they tangled themselves for the rest of the session. After what felt like two seconds, but in reality was two hours, the older male stopped, grunted as he release his hot seed in Takao, moved out of the now non-virgin, kissed him, and pulled them both under the covers.

Still, as tired as he was, Takao didn't sleep the minute he was under the heavy, comforting sheets, but instead waited till the warm, swimming feeling in his stomach was gone. Kai had picked a sleeping position on his side, facing Takao with his eyes closed.

The young, tired Royal shifted to his side also, facing his new mate's chest, and whispered in a small voice, "Kai? Are you asleep?"

"Phoenixes—" -Takao jumped lightly- "don't sleep until their submissive mate is asleep. What is it, Love?"

"I-I'm can't sleep. It felt weird," the bluenette whispered embarrassedly. "The swimming, I mean."

"Mmm…" the duel-haired king looked thoughtful for a moment before slinging an arm around Takao's waist, pulling him even closer. "That's normal. It's supposed to feel good, though."

"It did," Takao continued to whisper. "It was warm and fuzzy, but funny feeling too."

"It's normal. Don't worry, worrying is bad for babies."

Unsure what Kai was referring to, Takao simply went to a troubled sleep, like his body was telling him to during the mating.

Kai, true to his word of Phoenixes, fell asleep a few minutes after Takao.

* * *

Pent: Okay, I know the yaoi scene was somewhat rushed, but I wanted to get the point across that Takao felt like he was in a awake-but-unaware state, like when you take sleepy cold medicine. R&R 

**Teaser For Next Chapter:** Takao learns he really is the mate to Kai, The Blaze Of Glory, Max sees trouble in that male Tigers are in, mostly, inactive heat all year round, and someone notices the two young princes missing.


	3. Shock Factors and Tigers

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: AlwaysChanging

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU, rape-like for a while.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Three: Shock Factors and Tigers**

Max wondered around Tiger territory, looking more and more lost as time passed. Finally, around nighttime, he'd stood by large, gold and jade gates. Following the front side of the gates round to a long, four mile stretch of the side, the blonde sighed. His Heat was getting worse, and by tomorrow he'd be in "full bloom". Nice.

Running as fast as he could, he'd completed the four mile run in about twelve minutes. Ugh. Takao could do it in nine, a Tiger in four, and a Phoenix in two. And that was in human form. In Tiger form, which he'd have to worry about tomorrow, they could do it in two minutes. In Turtle form…

Er, Max could probably do it in a half hour.

He sighed and rounded the back bend, waiting for a servant to pass by. Hopefully, no one did. And Hope tapped Luck on the shoulder today, saying Max could use some help. Luck was allowed to screw him over tomorrow. Luck agreed. Damn Luck.

The blue eyed boy raced to the middle of the back gates in eighteen minutes. It was only another four miles, but he was tired. The servants—female only—bustled where he thought they would. Perfect.

"Yo!" he called to a plump, motherly looking woman. "Can you help me?"

"Wah…" the woman looked around, confused. Where was that voice coming from? It sounded so musical, like a sea animal singing. A perfect Royal singer… "Who's there?"

"Over hear!" Max called, waving his small hands. "I need some help."

The plump woman spotted a bright mass on blonde hair and flocked to it. "Whatever are you doing out there? Get in here!" she exclaimed, throwing open the small servant entrance. "Stop dolling! The King doesn't need you to play outside gate walls!"

Max blinked as he was ushered in the gates, the servant door slamming shut behind him, locking sounds ticking off. Tick. Click. Clank. Slam. Bungk. Szip. Urk. _How many locks...?_ Bing. Tuck. Pop. Tick-tick. Donk. Bang. A last, echoing 'click' sounded, and all the women and girls stopped working to look at the small boy.

"Wow," exclaimed a twelve-year-old girl. At least she looked twelve… She probably was. "Why is the King's mate out here in the wash corner?!"

The women and girls broke into excited chatter, and their taskmaster came over. He was a large, strong looking Tiger. He wasn't a Higher though, so he didn't really have the pride, the aura of pulsing power Max found hot—did he just day he found it hot?

Suddenly a picture The Crouching Tiger, Rei, came to mind. He blushed harshly, and shifted his feet, scuffing them on the earth floor. Emperor Rei, strong, calm stance, powerful, prideful aura, long strides, kind, very, well, Rei. Being seventeen helped Max like him, too.

Suddenly the taskmaster walked up to the blue eyed preteen, and tugged lightly on his hand. "Such is not a place for you," he said in an almighty-I'm-perfect-bow-before-me voice. "Let us get you inside."

Max pouted stubbornly. "No." he declared, using the puppy face. "No."

The man looked bewildered. "You have to, you haven't a choice." He seemed smug, like that alone solved it.

"No." Pout. "Yes." Glare. "No." Puppy eyes appear. "Yes!" Fists clench. "No!" Tears spill over, out of his clear blue orbs.

"YES!" the taskmaster yelled, scaring the women and girls.

"No." a cool voice stated in a clear, amazing voice with a Tiger's accent. "Leave him be, Bolg."

The taskmaster straightened, bowed, said sorry to the man who just stepped in, and scampered away. The women and girls laughed and giggled and pointed to their now ex-taskmaster.

"Um, thanks." Max said awkwardly, his hostile position shifting to one of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "You're…?"

"Mate. Well, actually, as I'm sure you know my name is Rei. But I will be your mate. Extremely soon, if I have any luck."

And suddenly, Rei looked a lot more heated the cool. Damn, was that his scent? God damnit! The fact that his in Heat scent was turning Rei on was very embarrassing.

Though the Tiger seemed perfectly at eased, slouching his shoulders like Max doing was out of the question. He stood ramrod straight, looking at Max. The blonde shuffled his feet more and looked down, blushing darkly. When he finally looked up, the ruler was walking toward him, smiling in a reassuring fashion.

"Come here, Dear," he said cajolingly. "Don't be so shy."

"Um… Yeah. Bye!" Max exclaimed, running like hell, Rei jogging lazily after him. Luck was so dissing him right now.

Damn it.

* * *

Takao smiled contently, nuzzling his "pillow" like most do just before they wake up.

His "pillow" was Kai, and the older male was waiting for his cute little mate to wake up. His poor mate and unborn child... Takao looked exhausted, from his body having to take in the sperm Kai offered, and the tiny, barely there baby seemed to want to wake him up now.

He sighed, got out of bed when he was sure Takao was still asleep, wrote a note, and put it on the right nightstand, the crib resided on the left of the bed. He smiled lightly, opened his near hidden closet, and grabbed some slightly loose black cargo pants, his ruby studded black leather belt, and a dark navy blue turtleneck. Slinging a necklace with the family crest on, the man left, with a soft good-bye to his slumbering lover.

When Takao woke up an hour later, he felt much better. He looked over at the clock. 9:45, it read. That explains it, he slept late. That was, until he spotted the note on the nightstand. Damn, Kai thought of everything.

Dear Takao,

Don't leave my room. The door's locked, anyway. I'll be back by dinner, Sweetheart. Find some clothes in the dressers. At 12'45 Hilary will be in. You're to listen, Takao. Nothing funny, really, I don't need the headache. There's TV, lunch will served at 12'00, if nothing else, there's a baby magazine in the crib—look through it. I want to know for our baby.

Love Kai.

The bluenette groaned and wondered where his friends where right now. Daichi, the Warrior Dragon in training, Kenny, the Leap Frog, Hilary, the—was his Hilary the one Kai talked about?!

Takao felt giddy as he picked up the baby magazine, rereading it until a knock was at the door. The boy, who'd almost fell asleep, groggily called out to the person: "Come in!" before resting himself against the twenty something pillows like seconds before.

"H-hello," a nervous girl said, scurrying into the room with a pushing tray of food.

"Hi," Takao greeted back, pushing himself up as his stomach grumbled. Apparently, he was hungry. No surprise there. But this time… He really won't mind Kai spooning food to him.

Damn. Was the instinct of submissive protection leaking in already?

"How-how are you, Lord?" the girl stuttered nervously, like she was going to get a beating for what she'd said.

Takao looked warily. "Good," he offered. "And you?"

"Me what?" the girl asked, terrified.

Her little head snapped up so Takao could see. Her hair was straight bowl cut around her chin and a normal, dull brown. Her glasses were huge, and she had tiny hazel eyes. _Reminds me of Chief,_ Takao mused.

"Hey, by any chance, would you be related to Kenny the Leap Frog, of Froglince, whom moved after it fell to Dragon Kingdom, the Royal City?"

You have to be so damn precise about these things. The girl's tiny eyes widened. "Why, yes, I am. He's my lost brother I'm afraid. We were running… Our hands slipped apart in the mayhem."

"Sorry to hear that," the Storm Dragon muttered. He brightened. "But I know he's doing well."

The girl jumped on it. "Really? How?"

"Ha, ah, ah! I'm Takao, youngest Kinomiya of the Storm Dragon Family!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Oh! That's—wow." The girl suddenly looked confused putting her hand on her head and dropping on her knees to the floor. Takao started in worry.

"Wow? Wow what?" he asked, leaning over the bed's edge to peer down.

"A Sky Phoenix… A Storm Dragon… MATED AND FRUITFUL!" she screamed as she jumped up, running down the halls. Soon the whole castle was in uproar.

Takao, unable to block out the voices or even eat now, locked closed the heavy cherry wood door and layed on the comfortable couch, turning on the TV to news so he could sleep again with the blanket he'd grabbed covering him.

"…And this just in, Kinomiya, Takao, Storm Dragon, fourteen, has mated and is bearing to to The Blaze Of Glory, Hiwarati, Kai, Sky Phoenix, eighteen."

Finally, something gave way in the boy's head and he snapped up, screaming.

"KAI!!!"

* * *

Quinlan, mate of Kinomiya Hiro, sat at the table with his four year-old-son, Gou. He was helping Gou, the son that looked like a younger clone of Hiro, with his work.

Quinlan had soft dull orange hair that curled lightly at his chin, brilliant green eyes that were the only thing Gou had of his trates, and a thin, slim, girlish form. Today he'd been going through Takao's room to find him, and couldn't.

Didn't that boy know he was going into Heat?

_Oh well,_ the submissive thought, shifting his son to his lap. _Someone'll find him later sooner or later._

Too bad no one watches Phoenix News in the Dragon Kingdom.

* * *

Pent: R&R

**Teaser For Next Chapter:** In which Hilary arrives on scene, Takao escapes her in a village of Phoenix Kingdom City, Max is mate-chased by a certain Crouching Tiger, and Kai worries over his missing lover and heir.


	4. I Want Home, So Chase Me Harder

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU, rape-like for a while.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Four: I Want Home, So Chase Me Harder**

Max was hiding in a small, waist-deep water flooded cave.

He'd run three hours, and it was now the dead of night. The water was freezing. But that fact didn't bother the boy. What did was the fucking _huge_ Crouching Tiger that was simply waiting outside the cave.

Max stood at the side of the cave, cold, wet back pressed to the wall. This was nothing new, all Turtles hid as children in wet caves and stuff. Not bad. But hiding with Tigers above them? It never happened. And when the Tigers just so happen to be Royal Tigers, who are supposed to being "unfavorable because of desires?" Never in the histories of mating, wars, or fun playing did that ever happen.

Never.

Unsure, Max waited till a Turtle would've given up. Sadly, he forgot about the patience Tigers have in mate chases. As the boy swam slowly threw, he thought of mates.

Emperor Rei was so not a perfect mate for Max. At all. Like most male Tigers, he thought the one who carried should stay in the bedroom/kitchen/garden/nursery—anywhere that somehow was girly and was out of harm's way for the most part. Well, the blonde wasn't sure, but that's what he was guessing as he waded out of the deep cave.

While that was fine for some of his friends at home, being pampered and loved and coddled, the boy didn't want that. His friends even had some fighter boys that just didn't want to do work that day and were tossing around the idea. A little sister squealed on her older brother—one of the fighter boys—and last Max heard, he had a baby on the way, a twenty-two-year-old mate, even if the boy was only fourteen himself.

Max didn't ever want that to happen to him. He'd make sure it'd never happen! Or at least he'd try. Being from a Royal family meant doesn't always mean you can make certain and solid plans for your future.

However, Max, forgetting a Tiger's patience levels, wondered out fully after a bit wading.

And, low and behold, a white and green striped Crouching Tiger waited lazily for him, head in paws.

Max squeaked and made himself into a Music Turtle. The Turtle was yellow-skinned and blue-shelled, tiny dull claws coming out of his hands and feet. His blue eyes were wide and scared. He was very tiny, about the size of a chicken. Rei was huge, about the size a… Well, a big male Tiger.

Max squeaked and scampered away. Slowly. Like a Turtle speed slowly.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Takao dropped to the comfortable couch just as there was a knock. He groaned. He was tired, damnit! Getting rid of the shock factor about you being_ pregnant_ with a _legendary ruler's first kid_ was draining.

Briefly, he wondered if he could send whoever it was away with a "Kai said leave" before he called, "It's opened!"

A girl threw the door open, resulting a loud 'bang'. _It'll probably dent,_ Takao thought lazily._Oh well. I don't have the energy to care right now._

He did close his eyes and mumble about dumb servants denting the damn walls, though. Apparently, the girl heard. How'd Takao know? She answered in a screeching voice:

"TAKAO! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED! WE GOTTA GO!"

With a 'thunk', the pregnant boy fell off the couch. Did he forget he was naked?

_Damn it!_ Takao cursed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around him as he angrily marched to the closet. Normally he wasn't this bad to servants, but he was tired, mated, pregnant, at the Phoenix King's castle, countries away from home, and being yelled at by the servant.

He had a right to be grumpy. Slamming the closet door open and closed, he searched randomly for clothes. He ended up with tight black pants that just fit him and a sapphire studded black leather belt. His shirt was a loose dark brown turtleneck. He tugged on some loose white socks and black boots. The boots looked like they belonged to a girl.

Takao was willing to bet Kai was laughing at him right now.

Dropping the blanket, he walked out of the closet, closed it, and walked halfway across the room just to drop on the bed. _He looks fourteen instead of twelve,_ Hilary noted. _Nice change._

As Takao looked up, he realized it was his friend Tachibana Hilary, but he didn't have the energy to celebrate his lost friend's return to him.

The girl—Hilary—had hair that flipped at its ends by her shoulders. It was shiny and brown, that's for sure. Her skin was normal, her build normal, her hair was basically normal, and her chocolate eyes normal, too. All in all, she was normal. She was Hilary.

"Takao!" she shouted, throwing herself at him. "How are you?!"

"B-breathe!" the bluenette gasped out, and Hilary realized she was choking him.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, fawning over him. "I didn't mean—"

"Is the reason, by any chance, your not beating me up because of the baby?" Takao asked irritably.

"…Maybe."

"Great." Takao rolled his eyes.

An hour later, the young dragon was beat tired and ready to scream. The baby wasn't even close to here! Stop worrying! It didn't stop Hilary from being her "mother hen mode" self.

Ugh.

After going through the Kingdom's main city, Takao was, again, ready to scream. It was nice, open, and not like the Dragon's Kingdom's main city. It was perfect! But it was _huge_ and tiring to walk through. The city…

Ugh.

Around the corner, there was a café they were going to eat at. Finally. Takao smiled, and flopped in his chair. Hilary looked him over and over.

"What's wrong?" she asked finally. "We used to walk around your city, and you never got tired. But now…"

"Because," the boy uncharacteristically snapped. "I was in my city. Not some Phoenix one, getting some stuff for some baby that's father I barely remember, let alone conceiving him!"

Hilary sniffled and then thought. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I get it!"

"What?" Takao bit.

"Your supposed to be super tired, and your cranky when your tired!" she bubbled in a I-know-more-then-you way, that had a side of hush-it'll-be-fine. "Your baby is Phoenix, in a Dragon womb. Duh. Totally normal, what you're feeling."

The now-Queen glared.

Hitchhiking wasn't fun, Max decided. He hitched and hitched and hitched, but didn't get any hike. Of course, maybe that was because a Tiger paw was on his shell, keeping him firmly in place. Golden eyes and a white head looked and twisted curiously to him and at him.

Odd little thing his to-be mate was…

So, noticing his "getaway" wasn't getting away, Max did what any Turtle would do. Stopped, plopped in his shell and waited… Waited, plotting… Just waiting and plotting…

This plotting went unnoticed by Tiger, who happily put his paw into the shell to stroke his future mate. Sadly, the poor Royal got pain because of it. Ouchies.

Max smiled as he bit the paw with sharp, sharp turtle teeth. He was out of his shell, being waved in the air by a frantic Rei, but was still happy. He was winning! Yet all the while the little Royal was thinking his childhood rhyme:

"_I'm a little snapping Turtle; I'm a little snapping Turtle…"_

* * *

Imagine, Hilary, a mere servant, allowed to help Takao, the now-Queen of Phoenix Lands, the largest of all the Lands, with his pregnancy. Shopping with him and acting as someone who'd give Kai daily reports on Takao and the baby's progress without Takao finding out. This position, in Phoenix Lands, was extremely important.

Sure, in other Lands, like the Dragon's, it was consider "unnecessary" and "pitiful". But no! In Kai's Lands, it was an important job. Because there was one per pregnancy, mostly the same female every pregnancy, and it meant you were welcomed into the parents' and child's lives.

And Royalty, being Royalty, held these values up more then anyone else. And that was saying something. Now, a servant, being the Queen's first, and most likely only, Mid-pregnant—the position—was breathtaking and unheard of.

Hilary had been envy and rejoiced over by her family and friends. Then… she lost him. She lost the King's little mate! How could she! Pregnant, probably scared and confused… Oh dear.

She. Was. Dead.

* * *

Takao smiled, gripping a light pole of the Royal City of Dragons. He ran and hitchhiked a little, walking most of the way. Okay, he ran a quarter, walked a quarter, and caught rides a half of the way—a.k.a. "hitchhiking". But finally…

He was _home_.

The Royal danced some steps, and then took off running. It was horrible, his pregnancy. The thing was, most don't feel pregnancy till later on. Takao, being Dragon and taking in a Phoenix-bred child, was suffering from the effects of exhaustion.

It was a true tragedy to Takao. First, he was missing his old clothes, especially the letter his ancestor wrote him personally. _Him._ No one else got letters like that. He knew it was important, and he probably wouldn't be in the mess he was if he'd read it.

He knew it.

But it was too late, and he was coming on to the Royal guard crossing place. He'd worry tomorrow. Tonight was about home. _But…_ Takao thought_. If it was about home, why do I feel I am away from it? Like I'm in some foreign Lands? That is strange and somewhat hostile?_

Troubled, Takao talked to the Guards, setting up a late trip to the palace that would take place in moments. As he stood by the banks to the lake that surrounded the massive—but smaller then Kai's, he noted—castle he had to wonder.

_Now that I don't feel this is home…Where is?_

Kai screamed and yelled and kicked and thrashed in his personal room. His mate was missing. That was enough for him to go on a rampage. His mate! His new mate! The one that was fourteen, the one that was so small, the one that could barely take care of himself!

Well, no one would agree with Kai on the last one, but Kai himself. Simply for the fact that the King was a direct descendant of the Highests, and he years on Takao, so he could easily beat him. No one else could say they had that luxury.

But still! He trusted Hilary—that damned servant—to take good care of his small baby. And now he's gone! Not only that, his unborn babe was gone, too. That worried Kai to know end. Not because he didn't believe his babe could take any throne with ease, no that wasn't it, he was worried because of the Phoenix blood in his child.

Phoenixes were natural predators to Dragons. His child could rip threw Takao's skin like breaking a glass doll. That fact scared the ruler, and should probably scare others. If the child ever got angry enough, ever got frustrated enough… Takao and his family could get hurt.

Flopping on the bed, Kai made the walls shimmer and change color. They went from dusty gold—a seduction color in firey Lands—to deep red. Not crimson, just deep, deep red. The man sighed again and flipped over. His lover and baby… Out all alone.

Closing his eyes, he pinpointed them in his mind. They were at the Dragon castle, safe. Takao, his little baby Takao, was nestled in his covers, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. He could feel his babe quickly developing—Phoenix and Dragon pregnancies only lasted five or six months.

Smiling faintly, Kai let himself drift to sleep. His lover and baby were safe, tucked away in a heavily guarded castle, wrapped in warm blankets. But just because they were safe didn't mean he wasn't going to pay a visit to Dragon Lands tomorrow, with peace agreements.

And with an intent to retrieve his little lover and heir, bringing them back to safe, warm, strong Lands known as Phoenix.

* * *

Pent: R&R! 

**Teaser for Next Chapter:** Max finally is made the Royal Tiger's mate, Kai fights with the Royal Dragon family, and Takao is told the mating story of Quilan and Hiro. By the way, what the hell is with him and deciding to nurse Aya, his brother's daughter?!

P.S. Updates will be slower, as I have something called "an overloading work week". Soccer four times and school and massive amounts of homework all through the week factor into this. Sorry. I even suffer burnout in the middle of the week, so we'll see. I'll try to keep up at least once a week or two, and reviews spur me on. So review!


	5. Nursing, Fighintg, and Mating

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU, rape-like for a while.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Five: Nursing, Fighting, and Mating**

**(a.k.a. So Many Verbs)**

Music played lightly in the head of a certain Mizuhara, who had long tired. He sighed and crawled limply and fruitlessly away from the Tiger, who'd laid down for a nap after getting use to the pressure on his paw. Crawling limply, because the young boy was, like it or not, still that—a young boy. Thus, he tired after five hours of biting a Crouching Tiger who didn't fight back.

Yet still the fruitless part was the biggest problem. Morning sun was coming up, and Rei still had his damn paw on Max's shell. It was an annoyance. Really. It was. Struggling slightly harder, the Turtle collapsed—this was so not cool.

But Max couldn't help but noticed, as he huffed and puffed on the ground, he wasn't moving as far as he could away from the Tiger to sleep. This frightened the boy, and he as hard as he could forward.

Upon feeling his "paw rester" moving, Rei was slightly annoyed. Why was that moving? Then, he realized, it was his future mate, who smelled amazing—perfect, really. Was he in full bloom? Yum.

"Now, now," Rei cooed. "Is that really necessary?"

Max didn't reply, but made a warm, throaty sound of interest that drove Rei up the wall. _Was that me,_ Max asked himself. _Didn't feel like it._ But it was, and even Max could feel himself moving in his shell, deactivating the spell that kept him Turtle-y.

Soon he was simply a naked, tired, young boy in Heat. Max spread his legs. Though he was sure Max didn't mean to, Rei took advantage of his young mate's advances. He morphed into a human, and grabbed the sluggish boy from the ground before thinking.

After a little mental debating, he put his tiny mate down, dressed, and grabbed his mate again. Like he thought would happen, Max didn't move an inch, yet throw his legs open more and "presented". Meaning he basically put his hips in the air, rested his weight on his arms, and through his head back—all while moaning a lot, bringing attention to himself.

Not a beauty dance like Tigresses use, and it was rather clumsy for even a Turtle. It was a clumsy, childish presentation, from a kid who read about presenting himself in books, but never practiced. Not very suiting for a Royal to do that… Still, it turned Rei on enough to run with his naked mate to his palace and his room.

The smell of Heat was everywhere.

Suddenly, as soon as Max hit a soft bed and got back some of his blurry vision, he saw ebony hair curtained his face and another's. Golden eyes played amusedly in the darkness. Max licked his lips and tossed his head while moaning before settling down. And with that settlement, the blonde lost all feeling and vision again to Heat.

* * *

Takao stirred, grabbing at the voices yelling and screaming. Hiro, his Father, Kenny, Kenny's father, Kai… Wait. Kai?

Takao smiled in a giddy fashion. Kai was here! Home! That meant he could love Kai at home, eat at home, sleep at home, give birth at home… Everything! At home! Kai was here!

Throwing off his covers, the bluenette dashed across his from bed to his dresser. He grabbed faded, almost white jeans, an old grey sweater with a wolf howling on it—a gift from Quinlan, who's older sister outgrew it—and some white loose socks.

Flinging open his door, he guessed the voices were coming from the meeting room. But as he was about to run, he looked up, only to come face to face with Quinlan.

"Leave it be, Takao. Nothing good can come from you being there."

What the red head said was somewhat toned down in the "believe and trust me" category. It sounded like Quinlan hear it so many times that he was simply repeating what Hiro said to him. And the fact that he was nursing Aya from his slightly swollen chest made Takao's heart clench.

He'd nurse his own baby one day, right? He just had to figure out how long. Dragons nurse six months, Phoenixes nurse three years. So… A year and a half, if you counted both sides of the argument... Quinlan was a Wolf, and Hiro was a Dragon, so the cross breeding made some things difficult.

That's how he got his answer. Quinlan, a Wolf, would normally nurse his young for a full eight months. Dragons stop somewhere around six, even though most have wet maids. So, the cross breeding came in, and Quinlan would nurse Aya till she was seven months, though, he could do eight if needed…

Most said she was a year, because the six months she was in Quinlan's belly, plus the six months not, she was a year, in her total creation. With a 'pop', the baby stopped nursing, leaving her mother's slightly reddened nipple behind, bringing Takao out of his daze.

The screaming had stopped…

"_NEVER!"_

Oh. There it was.

"You'll start producing milk soon," Quinlan said conversationally. "Dragons have no problems with handing there babies over for others it milk—less hassle for them—and Wolves don't mind much, because we hunt so often… Maybe you can nurse Aya for me."

Takao nodded. "Sure," he said in a somber voice. "But I won't be here, ya know? I'll be in Phoenix."

"…" the mother looked like he wanted to leave the conversation as soon as possible. "Nurse Aya for me," he said, shoving her gently but roughly toward Takao. "She'll like it."

The thought of nursing someone else's child seem to revolt the boy, though, as soon as he pulled up his shirt and put Aya to his own chest. She blinked a bit. She was probably wondering why, as she just finished her meal. But, forgetting for a moment, she put her lips on Takao.

The feeling made his skin crawl. This was one of his best friends' children—the same best friend who was looking shamefully at the floor—and his brother's. He was nursing his own brother's baby! Well, not really. The baby was only sucking as Takao was producing milk just yet. Still…

The boy wanted to throw up.

* * *

Kenny, a boy of thirteen, had never seen this. Kai, the emperor that could easily rip the Dragon's to shreds, though no one admitted it, was making a peace treaty. That peace treaty, though, said Takao had to come as his Queen.

Hiro and the current King, Takao's father, were furious.

"Why?" the King demanded. "You have no claim on him!"

"Well, actually," Kenny started shakily. "We, well, we are in debt to the Phoenix family, and Takao, because of fitting description, is the debt that must be paid…"

"No! Damn it, no!" Hiro screamed, glaring at Kai. "Father will just have another child—you'll get them!"

"But, no, I want him. He's the one I was promised, I want him." Kai nodded with confidence. "Him. You give me him."

Kenny glared, as did his father. "Well, if King has another child, we would pay you them."

"Well, fine, there's no peace treaty now. War will be in thirty years. And yet… You still need to give me my new mate."

Fighting broke out again.

* * *

Takao sighed, giving the bluenette back to Quinlan. He really didn't think it was sick after a few minutes. Really, besides some pain, it was nice. Plus this was practice for nursing his baby. _Kai will be proud I can feed his child so well…_

Talking, the mother broke Takao out of his daze. "So, what do you see in Kai?"

He said it flippantly, like it didn't matter. The Royal was grateful. It didn't matter why he loved Kai, all he needed to know was he truly loved Kai.

"Well," Takao began, feeling slightly ruffled. "I like his eyes, his power, his feeling, his _room_—" –Quinlan giggled- "—the way he loves this unborn baby, the way he loves me… Everything… Just, Kai, ya know?"

The Wolf nodded. "Hey, wanna hear a story?" he asked, setting Aya on a pillow on the bed where he and Takao resided. The soon-to-be mother nodded in a hyper way. "When I was first a bitch in Heat, prowling around, I wanted everyone. This one had this, that one had that, so on and so forth. But Hiro…

"Hiro, when I saw him, was highlighted. He sparkled, and I hung on to the way he laughed. Eyes closed, head back, laughing… I made him my decision on the spot. I never saw someone attract me so thoroughly, so much… I loved it. I wanted it.

"They nobles were making peace, and I walked up to where they were. Well, not walked… I waved my hips, tossed my head the way that drove people mad with my scent… When I got up to them, the nobles of Wolvis looked worried. Hah, ah!

"They looked worried, like I said. They thought I was going to present or something, like exotic dancing. I did, but first, I sat by the Great Den's stairs, where they all gathered. I sat down, pulled my knees up, spread my legs a bit far apart, and moaned. A lot. I put my hands all over myself and caught Hiro's eye, right before I threw my head back.

"Then I started bucking my hips and twisting them, like you would in child birth. Hiro said something to his father, and then grabbed me. I thought I was going to be hit for presenting to a Dragon prince. I wasn't, though. He cradled me against his chest and told the nobles, for the price of me, they'd have peace.

"No one recognized me. I wasn't important—poor. My family cried buckets, still… Anyway! When I was being brought back to Dragoonness, I remained in Hiro's lap, making the most noise ever. Everyone that saw me liked my noises and hips.

"'Strong child bearing hips', they'd say, 'Lots of noise means they're healthy', everyone said. But when I got to his room, I was scared. I could make noise, and the thought of child birth scared me none; but I was afraid of not pleasing Hiro. He laughed, said it was fine, was gentlemanly…

"Finally, he took me a month after being brought to the Dragon Lands. I conceived with ease, and bore Gou six months later even easier, so everyone was happy. I had Aya, and me and Hiro plan to make another baby in the fall."

Takao stared. That was a lot. _Would I tell my child stories of birth?_

* * *

Pent: Review!

**Teaser For Next Chapter**: Hiro and Kai fight, Max is officially mated, Quinlan and Takao inturpt Kai and Hiro, Takao's father throws a fit, Hiro and Quinlan retreat to their room for some "Private Time", and Kai thinks of Takao as the bluenette sleeps! Wow, was that a mouthful or what?! See you there!


	6. Insanity I Didn't Ask For

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: AlwaysChanging

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: I'm sorry this has been up so many times. This is the last version of this chapter.

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Six: Insanity I Didn't Ask For**

Max blinked tiredly, sitting up. Where was he again? Rubbing his eye lazily with a fist, the blonde looked about. White carpet, bamboo walls that extended to the bed, which was a few good feet off the ground, held up by bamboo, and wrapped in bamboo shade-like walls around the bed and that had a top, acting as a low ceiling. There was a white ceiling and probably storing under the bed and on top.

White, thick cotton shades dropped in front of the small opening two the large bed chamber-ish area Max resided in. Actually, the only way he saw the ceiling and floor was peeking out of the little opening. White cotton sheets were draped around the boy, as a pillow was by where his head was. Actually, the bed was more a huge pillow.

_Does Rei sleep as a Tiger?_ Max asked himself, shifting uncomfortably. Suddenly, a few memories came crashing back. _Aw shit. The worst part about this is my family won't mind…Ah! Dammit Rei!_

Throwing his sheet off, Max tried slipping out the small entrance, but a strong arm clasped around his waist.

"What, Rei?" the boy growled. "What could you possibly want?"

The said teen yawned in a catlike fashion and stretched out in the same fashion. "What, sweety?"

He asked it so innocently… Damn him. "I want to go home," Max said a little timidly, scared all the sudden. "Please. I just want to go home…"

The ebony haired teen's eyes snapped open, slitting more then they already were. "You are home," he insisted angrily. "This is home. Are you confused? Why?"

Max swayed a little, like he was going to shake off Rei's angry reaction. Maybe if he lied and snuck out later he'd be fine. Right then, lie and then sneak away. Got it.

"I-I-I meant l-like, I-I c-can't remember c-coming here…Sorry." Max hung his head for extra effect, blonde bangs shadowing his eyes, and fist curled in the sheets as an extra prop.

"Oh…" After looking confused as whether or not to be angry or sympathetic, sympathy won out. "Oh, I see. Don't worry; you'll have it come to you. Heat is fuzzier for Turtles then others." He took a calm facial expression on, and hugged his new, young mate. "You want to see your birth mother, right? You want to tell her? That can be arranged."

Max gaped in Rei shoulder. He planned on running and he could easily have a ride? Ride, please and thank you! The 'you want to tell her' confused Max, but he'd worry on it later. Nodding enthusiastically, blonde hair was shaking everywhere and Rei couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. You sleep off the last of Heat, and I'll arrange it." Blowing into Max's ear playfully, the blonde had to wonder.

_Is he mental? Oh well. I'm going home! Without anybody catching me! Though I do feel bad about using him like this… Oh well! He used me! Hey, I wonder where Takao's at… _

* * *

Kai growled lowly. This wasn't working out right. No, this wasn't. Why did Dragons have to be so stubborn? "Listen, you're in debited to me, and you shall give me Takao to pay this debt."

"I think not," Hiro growled in a lower tone. "We will pay you father's newest child. Not a sooner child."

"Ah! As if the old man can still have them! Which of the unfortunate ladies will mate him?" Obviously, the Phoenix was sour over the whole deal.

"Well," Kenny broke in. "What about Taka—"

"Shut the hell up," Kai growled, almost unbearable. The fire bolt he sent out did, in fact, shut Kenny up.

"Well, wait a minute," Takao's father, Nichimagu, broke in. "Just wait. I think we have visitors outside our door."

Kenny looked confused, as did his father. Gou, who'd sat by his father, made an 'O' shape with his mouth. Kai and Hiro snapped upwards, looking at the door. _Why the hell…?_

* * *

Quinlan, after sulking in the peace of "after story time", growled. "Okay!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "That's it! He's had enough time! I'm in Heat and horny, and that's that. I don't care if he does me on the _fucking meeting room table_! As long as he does me!"

Takao stared at him, open mouth. After a bit more fuming, the red head calmed. "What?" he asked interestedly. "You wanna get screwed too? Normally one time's enough first time round…"

The bluenette blushed bright red and muttered a 'no'. Quinlan nodded, picked up Aya, gave her to a woman in a maid outfit and stumped off, half dragging Takao.

"That's Kentya," the older started. "I trust her. She loves kids, though she can't have her own. She'd never mess up Aya—loves her too much."

Upon getting to the conference room, both slowed, though Quinlan was practically humping air. "He better be in there, ready…" the both said. Takao to go home with Kai, forgetting all "hating" of him he had with Hilary again. Quinlan was going get laid, because Heat was an annoyance, and unless he wanted to hump a pillow for an hour, he wanted Hiro.

Heat was a mean bitch—especially to Bitches he joked. But upon almost opening the door, he stopped. 'Should we', he mouthed. No matter what he said, Quinlan was so loyal to Hiro it hurt the boy to watch. 'Er' was what Takao's expression said, but he nodded.

The door swung open, and little Gou happily wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. While patting Gou's head, Quinlan smiled and loosened up. This was the result of Heat, this was proof Hiro would have him screaming for more tonight. As sick as that thought was, it made sense to Takao.

Hiro smiled tensely, and nodded at Takao. Takao nodded back. Nichimagu looked like he was searching for something, harm, maybe. Kenny and his father looked relieved. Maybe the leaders could live through a Phoenix attack, but they sure as hell couldn't. Kai's expression softened at the Queen Bitch and his son, and he nodded lightly at Takao.

What Takao did and said next made everything worse. Kenny made a playful whack at him, and fire flew from around Takao and hit Kenny, sending him flying to a wall, probably critically hurt.

Takao took it in stride and said in a stone cold, quiet voice: "Never hurt my son. Never try to like that again."

Most looked appalled. Gou looked over, deemed it unworthy, and went back to hugging his mother. Hiro and Quinlan looked at each other, and Hiro could see the knowing of feeling Quinlan's reflecting eyes. He'd done it too. Kai looked fascinated with the fire and his young mate.

He heard of extreme protectiveness, just never saw it. Most times if the mother was that protective, she or he would retreat to their nesting room. A nesting room was a room no one but children was allowed to go in—besides that to-be mother, who kept it that way.

Suddenly a name—Conleth—was thrown into his head. Chaste fire. After all, the fire that through Kenny had already dissolved. _Chaste fire_, Kai mused,_ maybe_.

And the fire, he'd summed, was simple. Everything lends power to those who it impregnated, simply to keep that thing safe. So, Kai (fire) + Takao (womb) Baby (Takao's fire supplier). Besides keeping it safe, this also proved the baby was Kai's, or so far, and that the child could carry on the Phoenix blood line.

When Kenny's father ran to his son, he discovered in shock that his boy wasn't hurt. Nichimagu looked at his youngest son, Kai, Quinlan, Gou, Hiro, Kenny's father, and his eyes stopped at Kenny. He drank in the amazed boy's appearance before shifting his eyes wildly, stopping on Takao again.

But his eyes weren't on Takao; his vision was more so seeing Takao's belly then Takao himself.

"Dad," the boy whispered sacredly. "Please. I want to leave, I want Phoenix…"

While the duel-haired man who'd tucked Takao protectively and possessively under him should have been in ecstasy at the news, he could do it. He couldn't be happy right now. Takao was losing his father in favor of his son. To Takao, that probably meant a lot. But Kai could see he was giving up his father—the pain on his face showed that.

"Daddy, please," Takao whispered. "Please."

"No," the man started slowly, bringing his eyes slowly to Takao's. "No. No! Get it the _fuck_ out of your _head_!"

Though Hiro had to wonder, as did the others in the room: Why did head seem so much like womb?

Not much time was left to wonder, though, as Nichimagu launched a lamp at his son, and Kai pressed the boy to his back, taking the blow. He took it in stride and glared fiercely. The man would pay for trying to hurt his mate and/or heir. He would pay.

Fire blazed around both Kai and Takao. Black ice was thrown up around Quinlan and Gou. Thick storm clouds surrounded Hiro, blocking off him, his son, and his mate. Nichimagu attacked with something—Takao wasn't sure.

The last thing he heard before fainting was Kenny's father's scream.

* * *

Waking up in a medical bed isn't fun, Quinlan decided a while before. So when he woke up in his own bed, he was slightly happier. Gou was curled on his stomach; Aya was in her cradle sleeping; Hiro stroked his hair as he slept. Distantly, he heard the laughs and cries of his old birth family and team.

The sounds of his past happened after waking up and before falling asleep. Howls, barks, paws on the crisp snow, running, just running… It was, as Quinlan named it, the Song of the Family. It was the song that ensured wholeness. Peace and love. Trust and warmth. Family.

More distantly, though, he heard the Song of Mistakes in his head. The judgmental barks of his pack, the corrections of his teachers… The accident where he'd played too rough with a bigger male, and ending up getting hurt flashed in his head. He stilled licked his long healed wounds around that male.

Pushing these things aside, the beautiful music of the Family, the embarrassing music of Mistakes, he wondered briefly why the Song of Mistakes approached. What was going to happen? But, still, he pushed it away, looking sleepily at Hiro.

"Hi," he said sleepily. "What's up, Cowboy?"

Hiro laughed and kissed Quinlan's head. Not neck. Damn. That meant no mating till the kids were gone. What?! He was still horny. No one had taken care of that problem for him.

"One minute, I swear," the prince whispered. "I won't make you wait much longer."

With that, Hiro whispered his hands secretly over Quinlan. The younger groaned, throwing his head back. This wasn't fair! Gou looked up at his mother and saw a hot and bothered version of him.

"Mommy," he whispered. "Are you still hurt? Want a nurse Mommy?"

The Song of Mistakes was closer now. It was running to him, running like his old pack in a great moon, a sacred celebration running night. He caught his mistakes and grabbed at the chance to set things right with Gou.

"N-noo! Gou, l-listen, y-you need to scram for now. O-okay kiddo?" Quinlan groaned to his son, scrambling for words. When Hiro gave a rather rough squeeze to him, the mother bucked his hips upward out of instant, and Gou nearly fell off his mother's stomach.

"Um, Mommy? Aya's crying…" Gou muttered, ignoring the fact he was almost flipped out of bed, grabbing his mother on his side. That was enough, unfortunately, to send Quinlan over the edge.

"Gou," he said calmly, once Hiro had taken the crying Aya out of the room. "Come here."

Gou nodded eagerly and sat on his mother's chest. "Now what Mommy?" he questioned.

"Take—"

"Quinlan, damn it, what the hell are you doing?! That's _Gou_! Not me, but _Gou_!" Hiro exclaimed as he ripped Gou off Quinlan, who groaned in discontent and flipped on both his sides before grabbing at Hiro.

"Gou, go to your room." The oldest of the room continued in a deadly calm voice as he let the boy down. Gou, who looked once more at his crying mother, ran from the room to his own before sobbing into his pillow. His mommy! What was wrong with his mommy?!

Hiro, turning back to the bed growled as he climbed on his squirming mate. "Don't move." Quinlan stopped moving. "Don't make sounds." Quinlan stopped making sounds. "Never do that again." Quinlan was at a loss for what to do.

He gave a confused look, and tears poured from his forest green eyes. 'Please' he mouthed. It hurt to wait. It hurt for Heat to keep grabbing at him while he ignored it. It was like period cramps, but thousands of times worse. Hiro instantly felt bad, and laid down on the bed, pulling Quinlan against his chest.

"Now," he started. "I let it go too long. I'm sorry—hey. Don't cry!" Instantly the young man stopped crying and stopped sniffling. "Oh, oh, hey that's okay. You can cry…"

Quinlan started crying again, rubbing his head into Hiro's chest and making small sounds, signaling he didn't want to let go. "H-Hiro… I-I hurt f-for you. Please!"

Without more thought, Quinlan's clothes were gone, and he left himself vulnerable to Heat and Hiro's will.

_The perfect combination… _

* * *

Kai sighed, ruffling his sleeping mate hair again. When was the last time he'd slept in Kai's room? In their own home, together? It seemed like an eternity ago. Sighing, the man kissed Takao's forehead and laid himself down by the boy. Tonight, they sleep together. Tomorrow, they'd travel back home together. And the night after that, they'd make love together.

Kai fell asleep that night, listening to his own thoughts echo.

_Forever…Forever…I want forever… _

* * *

Pent: Okay, it is done. Send me ideas for next chapter though. I need them badly.

**Teaser For Next Chapter**: In which Takao is sat down for a talk by Kai, Max is left wondering why is Rei so crazy. Is he bipolar? Kenny recovers, and Quinlan freaks out over the maybe-baby number three. Stress? Oh yes.


	7. Waking Up Together and Alone

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: I'm sorry this has been up so many times. This is the last version of this chapter.

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Seven: Waking Up Together and Alone**

**(a.k.a. The Differences Of Relations and Relationships)**

Sighing happily, Max turned over contently in what he was sleeping. His stomach's aching, needing feeling just when away—well, the aching—and he had been sleeping, what, four hours? But a look in the sky told him it was night again, one o'clock to be exact.

Needless to say, he was disgruntled about being woken. So he tried ignoring whatever had him and see if he could sleep through it. This worked. He was picked up, dressed in some Turtle clothes—though the outfit was complex and not common knowledge in Tiger country so not put on right—and carried somewhere.

The normally awkward outfit was comfortable in its odd position, and the warm, strong arms were sturdy underneath him. Max smiled, rubbing his head into the chest and squeaking some. Not in an annoying way, but in a way that was a Turtle's way of speaking comfort and warmth.

A chuckle sounded, and the blonde's back had vibrations sent through it. Falling back into a moment from his childhood, Max responded the way his mother did when his parents did this for any reason.

"Bedroom, now! Please, please!" Without thinking, the boy said it, and without realizing it, he was kissing back after being thrown into a wall.

When a heavy breathing man pulled back, he smiled. Golden eyes glowed in the darkness of the car—when they get in that?—and Max felt his knees over the side of the large seat. Just as Rei was about to go in for another kiss from his ever so ready mate, said mate spotted lights.

"Aw!" he exclaimed, falling off the couch like seat. "Aw! They look like city lights! Where are we Rei?"

Apparently he was still waking up. Why else would he be this nice to Rei?

"We're in Tiger country still," the smooth, concerned voice explained. "You think there are no cities in the second largest country in the world?"

Max didn't know what to say. Yes, he knew there were cities. But he thought they were old, big village like ones. Old China-ish themed. Apparently they were as pretty and lighted as in Phoenix. Not totally, because this city, to Max, was even prettier and better lighted.

"Er," he started. "This is going to be confusing—or annoying—but I thought all the cities were…" Max shrugged uncertainly.

Rei just laughed and explained. "Well, that understandable. What would you say if I said all your cities had water all over, and look like large towns by the beach? That's the same thing."

"Oh." Taking this in, the boy started again. "Well, that would be the large towns. Not cities. Er… Actually, we only have two cities. And one's a dump."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Hush. I know. I am a man."

Max blinked bright blue orbs and tilted his head to the side. Rei was a man? What difference did that make? Probably a lot in Tiger country, actually, but it barely meant anything in Turtle. Max was a "spawning spouse" now—someone who's having the baby of their mate—so what if Rei was a man?

"…"

Rei cracked a grin. "Got'cha," he laughed, pulled Max back onto his lap. "You actually thought I was serious? That's disappointing, ha."

Max glared and watched city light out the window. Yes, Tiggerlee was a very, very wonderful country. Why did they have a "rapist" as a leader?

_And I have to check his mental state when we get to Turtle ocean lands. Is Rei actually bipolar? Does he have multi-personality disorder? He can't keep doing these 180s on me..._

* * *

Kenny blinked wearily, looking at the sun breaking through the windows of white. Yellow, dust-carrying sun beams, white curtains, white walls, white tiled floors, grey steel bed frame, white coverings, white outfit of too big pants and a too big shirt. 

_Hospital_, he thought immediately as he sat up—his mother would never let things be so white. While pondering why, flashbacks of the night-day before came crashing. Takao, fire, pregnancy, marriage, Phoenix King, High Master Hiro, Master Quinlan, Master Gou, Father, and the Dragon King.

All in one night. Perfect.

Kenny flopped back down, opening his sight test failed eyes. He couldn't see three inches in front of his face. Sighing as though this was a trifle matter, Kenny sunk into comforting thoughts of childhood friends, Hilary, and his young days.

The nurses for Dragon weren't always the most on time.

* * *

Quinlan groaned and flopped on his side, wincing at the extremely harsh pain that ripped through his body. His ass hurt, his shoulder throbbed, his hands were bloody, his throat was soar, his voice was hoarse, his eyes were puffy, and his face had tear tracks running down it. Apparently, last night was rough. 

The red head whimpered and tried to morph into his Wolf form, but the pain of his body kept him still and human. _See,_ his body taunted, _this is why no one cross-breeds. Dragons… Just too big and rough for the little Wolf Bitches, aren't they?_ Quinlan wanted to scream 'no', and to yell out for Hiro. He wanted to tell his mate how much it hurt, how much he just wanted to sleep.

But Hiro had left, along with Gou, and Aya lay soundlessly in her crib by the bed. Taking a breath, his chest complained violently to the attack on his hurt ribs. He sighed looking around his mess of a bed, the result of mating this year.

The state of the bed and mates said a lot to people. If the bed was clean, the dominant mate was well cleaned and dressed; looking after the sleeping form of his mate in the same clean state meant there was to be babies. Messy bed, no dominant mate, and a mate in enough pain to kill a soldier, meant there wasn't to be.

But who knew? Gou and Aya had come, even after he was left like this for days. Each time was the same first visit—extreme pressure on the womb, along with pain and stress. "Quinlan," they'd ask. "Are you doing alright? What's going on?"

While he couldn't tell them the truth—he was left, abandon, for days on end—he always said the same thing: "I'm so worried about having one/another one." And they left him alone. Who wouldn't?

Aya cried, and Quinlan flipped toward her on instinct, unready for the piercing pain, the screaming muscles. He reached shakily toward her and she cried for milk. He cried in pain and gave up, falling asleep listening to his baby's cries of hungry.

Later, when he woke up, he sighed. Again, it hurt. Emotionally, too, this time though. They took Aya and left him, lying in the mess. Pushing himself up, he walked unsteadily to the door. He needed something, someone. Now, preferably, before he died of depression.

After all, he was locked up without food, a burning sun, a bath, and his children or mate. A pain like lightening shot up his legs and he fell in the middle of the room.

_It hurts… It hurts so bad… Hiro…_

* * *

Kai's eyes opened, though he was still weary. He nodded to himself and sat up, trying to tame his wild mane with his hand. No success, like usual. Oh well. He smiled lightly and glanced around, remembering the first times he'd woken p for this reason. 

The reason, of course, was as old as time. Normally at sixteen your mate is chosen. Kai's was chosen before birth. So, Takao being born when Kai was four was a problem. Phoenixes _always_ are awake when their mate is. It was the natural order of things. Why do you think so little Phoenixes are abducted every year? Their numbers are an average of…

Well, zero, true be told.

But getting back on track, Takao was born when Kai was four. The nine of twelve months that Kai was four was a problem. He kicked randomly and looked exhausted, even after sleeping long hours. They later found out he was sending power to his unborn mate to heal something that would've been a birth defect. Down syndrome, Kai believe, as his mind when blank for hours while he was transferring power.

But the problem, as he was saying, was he was randomly tired, and that just wouldn't do. They thought he was sickly until Kai, the day of Takao's birth, yelled out, _"Turn on the Dragon News, damn it!"_

_The servants scrambled to do so, and Kai watched as the lady reported the birth of the newest ruler. Kai still remembered all the words, and said them before she herself said them. "Kinomiya Takao, navy blue hair, blue eyes with silver streaks, lovely skin, and tell-tale signs of his Storm Dragon heritage. He's small, though, yet doctors find no birth problems. Amazing! 'It is like someone healed him in the womb', one doctor reports. Back to you—"_

_His parents watched him, transfixed, as he grinned sloppily as a picture of the crying baby came up. "Hush, hush," he whispered. "Calm down, I am always with you."_

_The baby was silent._

"_Ah!" his mother had exclaimed, running for the library. Upon her return with a scroll, her son was still cooing at the screen, sitting on the floor with his legs beside each of his hips. "Well, here, look!" she exclaimed at her husband, who grabbed the scroll._

"_**Kinomiya Seyryuu: Storm Dragon- 96h generation, bound in the form of her great, great youngest grandchild to Hiwatari Suzaku: Sky Phoenix,- 96th generation in the from of his great, great grandson—no age younger then that of the Kinomiya. Preferably older by at least three years difference.**__"_

_Malsin, his mother, nodded. "Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed, eager. "That's his mate, the reason of his tiredness, probably healing that birth defect the Takao boy should've had!"_

_Kinsay, his father, smiled warmly. "Well, that makes our jobs easier. No picking mates." Laughing a little, something hit him and he sombered up. "Kai will have sleeping problems, random pains…Poor child… So young…" His wife nodded in agreement. Their child was making still making his new born mate silent—the screen was silent._

_Kai sat cooing on the floor._

He smiled, and Takao groaned sleepily. "Kai? You up?"

"Always. I'm always up for you."

"That's good to know," Takao smiled and laughed, eyes still clouded over. "Nice to here, you know? Really nice."

Crimson orbs blinked, and the man tilted his head. "What's wrong? Something is on your mind."

Takao nodded sheepishly. "Names. Er, baby names, really. For him"—he gestured to his stomach—"ya know?"

Kai nodded and relaxed. "Don't worry. I want a name for 'him' too. First we should review our names, though, to see if they fit right."

"Okay," blue hair was shaken around by furious nodding. "Let's start with me. I don't know my last name, Kinomiya, but I know my surname to some extent. It's a place, but 'Taka' is also the primary duty of all Chinese—Tigers—towards their parents, which says a son should continue the family lineage, and if his wife does not bare children, he should take on a second wife.

Dying without a son was considered one of the worse offenses. A woman's job was to serve her in-laws well, specifically her mother-in-law, and produce a son. Also included in filial piety is the obligation to take care of one's parents when they become old and treat them with utmost respect. And it is also the sacred character of the fundamental family relationships which, in turn, are to be emulated in all other relationships, eg, political, professional, etc."

Kai blinked. That was a mouth full. "Okay, the Ka in Kai, and the Hi in Hiwatari both mean "Fire" in Japanese—Dragon—philosophy, and represent the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. Animals, particularly predators, capable of movement and full of forceful energy, are primary examples of Ka objects.

"Bodily, Ka represents our metabolism and body heat, and in the mental and emotional realms, it represents drive and passion. Ka can be associated with motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. 'Kai' can also be interpreted into the Japanese kanji meaning 'ash' and 'destruction'.

"'Kai' is also Japanese for sea/ocean, which oddly is the opposite of the original disired meaning for my name. Hiwatari means 'walking over fire or burning coals'."

Takao blinked this time. "Got'cha. So, my name doesn't really have influence anyway, as we don't use it as a middle name, and 'Hiwatari' is important. Right. Now let's start."

"Let's."

After some hours of debating, waiting, uninterrupted by people, for their ride, they came up with names. And, on the ride home, Takao could have sworn the day passed in blurs. But they'd made choses for names, and that was good. Then, at home, Takao could set up his nesting room—he was _extremly_ embarrassed when he had to ask Kai about the nesting thing.

Stars flashed by, bringing the fourteen-year-old to the present. He was nodded off in Kai's lap, huddled against his chest. His baby was sleeping soundly in his womb. Listening to the steady heart beats in his mate's chest made him smiled. Body heat was being provided, and Takao drank that in greedily.

It was quiet, and he liked that. The thought of Quinlan entered his head. He was so despret last time he saw the ice carrier. Was he still? Was he okay? Hiro loved Aya to death, he really, truly did. Takao knew that. But he didn't like Gou that much, and Quinlan often got hurt because Hiro was so big as a Dragon…

Sighing, the bluennette buried his head. _Poor Quinlan…_

Kai, though, was having thoughts of their baby's name. Now that they were going home, Takao could have his nesting room and meet his parents. Takao could play with the Phoenix children, and talk to Hilary. He could do so much…

Like name the baby perfectly. He desided to leave that up to his mate, as he had to plan announcements, rules, restrictions for the baby and Takao, and go back to being the ruler of Phoenixes. But Takao did pick out nice names.

_For Girls_

Noelani – Heavenly mist or Mist of Heaven

Kasumi - Mist  
Kasumiko – Mist child  
Candis – White Fire

Though, they both thought Takao's first was a boy, so those were only in-cases. Actually, the theme Kai found in Takao's names were that most girl names the picked when with the theme of "mist". Most boy name when with "fire".

_For Boys_

Conleth – Chaste Fire

Phoenix – Fire Bird  
Flan - Red  
Ryou – Cool, Refreshing, Distant, or Reality

Feeling the spiritual telling him his mate was sleeping, Kai fell into a sleep with _Never run away again_ echoing in Takao's head.

* * *

Pent: I'm sooooo sorry that took as long as it did. Finals, ya know? Anyway, I have some new things going on, where I answer good questions to my story in reviews and you guys vote.. Here's the first one, by ivfanatic.

"This is really good! . Although I think you should expand a bit on Takao's father... His reaction was strange, since he should've been expecting who Takao's mate was gonna be."

I like this question. No, he didn't know. Suzaku kept that record because there was only one, remember? Plus, she said she was in debt to him, so it wouldn't make sense for _her_ to keep the record. She could burn it. .o.O This is the same with the Turtle family, though Turtles are out-there and so accepting it makes you go… "What the fuck?!"

"And Quinlan is WEIRD! First, he makes Takao nurse his baby, then he tells Takao about him and Hiro MAKING babies, and THEN he tries to have sex with his own SON! What is WRONG with him? Is it all really because of the heat?"

I like this also. Actually, I made Quinlan with the song "_Crazy Bitch_" by _Buckcherry_ in mind. He's meant to be like that. He let Takao nurse Aya—the upbringing, remember? He doesn't care that much. He might be uncomfortable with it, but Wolves in his home hunt and everything, so they took turns with those duties, though the duty did mostly fall upon the mother.

He told him the story of the process before making babies, not the actual details of sleeping with Hiro. He tried having sex with Gou because Gou looks so much like Hiro it's scary. And really, Gou is still a Wolf, though he inherited the gene that makes him _huge_. He's about Quinlan's size already in Wolf form.

Heat, actually, does do that if you let it go to long in the world I've created. Why do you think people stress how venerable it leaves you?

Now for voting: Is the baby boy or girl? And names! First and middle, though Hiwatari have to be the last name. Send in your ideas! Also, if you could, the next chapter will be fan-picked. Review good summaries faster and the faster the next chapter will be up!


	8. Reactions

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This idea was fan-picked, or the first part, so thank you

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of the Phoenix**

**Chapter Seven and a Half: Reactions**

Takao fell lifelessly behind him and Kai's crimsons grew in alarm. He snatched his mate's waist up, and flipped over Nigimagu, right before the man grabbed him. Thankfully his reflects were slower then a younger man's, and he couldn't grabbed the eighteen-year-old in time.

Now, let's get one thing straight. Nigimagu wasn't counted in human years. He was counted in hundreds, and he'd had his children late. See, while Takao was "fourteen", and human would say he was… Well, "fourteen hundred". And Hiro was "twenty one", but humans again said he was "twenty one hundred".

So, Nigimaru, having children late, was about sixty one. Humans would gape and yell "sixty one hundred years?!?!" But, yes, he was older. So when Kai flipped over him at high speed and, considering Kai was a natural predator, his speed was way over what Nigimagu expected, it wasn't news to say he had fear tinted to his scent.

Quinlan grasped on to it, and Gou did too. Gou yelped happily, forming into the big puppy he was. Quinlan tumbled back, his bones popping and crunching with the sweetly bitter feeling of the Change. His black ice cage shattered at both their sizes—each about the size of an average horse, Gou slightly smaller.

Hiro head flipped around, and he snarled, eyes flashing with deep, dark grey clouds passing over them. Silver outlined those entrancing eyes, and Quinlan stared. A golden nose ring appeared on Hiro, and Quinlan stared. Ears were made sharp with edges and gold tips, and Quinlan stared.

And, Quinlan yelped in a panicked fashion as he realized what was happening. Running, he grabbed Kenny by the scruff his shirt and bounded out the window. Gou grabbed Kenny's father and ran after, easily keeping up with his mother. The man screamed. Teeth sharpened, and Hiro uttered an evil, low growl.

Then Hiro burst out of his skin.

His skin turned grey-shiny black and he could reach the clouds. His deep, dark grey eyes were slanted narrowly. Two sets of small legs came from the grey underbelly/shiny black sides, with talons like a Phoenix's. His two ears had three cut-outs in sharp ways, all sticking up, gold tipping the top edge. His tail ending was deep silver, and his teeth flashed white.

This was Hiroshi in his Storm Dragon form, Takao knew, if only he'd been awake to see, and it was scary.

Hiro took to the skies, angered at his outburst, his inability to stay calm enough to keep the change under control. Takao groaned and flipped over, falling into the unconscious realm once again. Kai looked worried, and placed a kiss on his mate's forehead before snarling.

His nails grew long and sharpened, leaving him with talons that could rip out a Dragon's throat in seconds. And that's what he did. The bastard shouldn't have gotten in his way.

* * *

Later, a few hours later, Quinlan came trotting back up to the castle, looking a little beat up. He was soaked, his ears down in submission, and he growled loosely. When Hiro came outside in his human form, which he'd regained control over, his piercing brown eyes looked at his mate. He was just staring, really, but it was the kind of stare that made you ashamed of something, anything.

And Quinlan felt ashamed. He slightly darkened fair orange fur was disheveled, his bright green eyes pleading, and he rolled on his back, exposed his belly in an act of submission to Hiro. Hiro sighed, and kneeled to nip lightly at Quinlan's stomach, then went to go inside to check on Gou, who he last saw terrizing a man in Wolf form.

"Hey," he tossed at Quinlan. "You're now Queen Bitch of Dragon lands."

Green eyes blinked. Nigimaru was dead? Finally!

* * *

Pent: And, basically, the way Kai and Takao left were just strolling out. I mean, Nigimaru's dead, so, no protests. That's for your idea, and you know who you are. See next time, guys!

**Teaser for Next Chapter:** Takao discovers a book on mate's in the library and retreats back to the nesting room to read, while Kai has to think of a way for the, um, "ritual" to take place and Takao being comfortable with it. Rei and Max are greeted by Max's over-happy mother and loving father. But what happens when his father gets too "loving"? Find out!


	9. Unexpected Turn of Events

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected Turn of Events**

Max sighed happily and turned under the blankets Rei had insisted on him using. He felt small under the blankets, and somehow, was reminded of children. _What the hell?_ Blinking, Max sat up and saw Rei sleeping by him, the Tiger's breath ghosting over his face. Shrugging, the blonde carefully got up and arranged himself on the other side of the…thing they were in.

Picking up a book Rei apparently had out after he fell asleep, Max flipped through pages, catching glimpses. Six months, labor, feeding in early stages, why the hell was he reading this, ect. Baby blue eyes widened comically as he flipped the book off and it landed on Rei's head, snapping the older boy to attention.

"What the hell?" he screeched. It was almost funny to see Rei take the book off his head and get a panicked look before smiling sweetly at Max. This wasn't going to end well.

"Well, you see, age. Coming of manhood and everything, you know? Men must know these things and pass… a test… to become fully grown, um? Sorry if it frightened you."

Max fell on it. "Oh!" he exclaimed, happily taking in the lie. "Want help studying?! I'm good at helping! I can read a question and you can answer it!"

Rei laughed uneasily. "Sure…" he drawled, making his accent more apparent. "But I think we're here."

Swinging his head around, Max found not only was it sun brake, but they were also at the castle of Turtle.

"Um, did we take a plane…?"

"You were already asleep, so I carried you." The ebony haired boy answered simply. When the car stopped, he grabbed Max and gracefully exited, the blonde giving small kicks of protest, book in hands.

Then he saw _it_.

Max saw **it.**

He saw _**his mother**_.

Oh no.

Enya smiled and ran to Max and the Tiger King, her bright blonde hair wet and her sea foam green eyes twinkling. She had fair skin that was wet with sea water, like her hair and clothes, and Max felt envy. She was wearing a brown peasant skirt and a navy blue tank top, with no shoes adoring her feet. That last one wasn't uncommon. In truth, many didn't wear shoes, and her clothes were of the villages, like most wore. She was really the "People's Mermaid".

She smiled with perfect lips and exclaimed about how happy, babies, a boy, a girl, Tigers, Turtles, and Max started to get dizzy… Looking over his mother, he wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, all thoughts of running away far gone. Rei was like a… really, really close friend.

Upon seeing his father silent sloping down from the castle he smiled and waved with the book-carrying hand. Rei tightened his grip, licking at his neck—which Max laughed away, of course.

His father was sturdy, and not tall, but not short. His pale blonde, glistening short hair fell in small spikes on his forehead, and clear blue eyes with crinkles on the sides smiled at him. His father was tan, and certainly not as wet as his mother, probably for Max's sake. It was unfair to fault the ability to be in the water when another Turtle couldn't be.

Though his mother knew that it was, in fact, unfair she was probably just so excited so ran out to greet him without changing first. Max could understand that. Putting the baby book carrying hand down by his stomach, his mother, who'd been gushing that whole time, squealed.

"Planning already?" she exclaimed. "Well, don't Tigers move fast!" she smiled and winked before yelling in her sweet voice to Yamman, his father. "Hurry! C'mon, you know you're faster and so do I!"

Yamman smiled, and walked the last few yards to the group. Rei, flushed at Enya's comment, smiled and nodded to Yamman. Older, wiser blue orbs looked both his son and Rei up and down before cracking another grin.

"They'll be good looking kids, ya?"

And, as his mother squealed 'yes, of course', and Rei laughed and adjusted him so he could use a hand to scratched his head, and his father kissed his forehead, Max realized something.

He'd never get time to study with Rei now!

* * *

Quinlan whimpered and opened his eyes, feeling hands in his hair. "Wha-wh—"

"Shush," a low, attractive voice whispered from above and behind him. "Let me take care of you."

A hand slipped from his hair to lower, his neck, then his shoulder, to his chest where it stopped. The hand played with his Queen emblem, and he threw his head back.

"H-Hiro," he whimpered. "Hiro?!"

"The only reason you have one of these is me," the older whispered, growling in his ear. "The only reason."

That wasn't true, Quinlan knew. He knew many, many a king had been eyeing him, and he could've gotten one of the queen pentants easily. His thoughts were pushed away though. Hiro felt the need to have control, and he knew that. He also knew he was incontrollable. _Well, Hiro,_ he thought,_ I guess we have a problem here. You've 'bitten off more bunny than you can chew', so to speak._

Then the hand moved suddenly to his abdomen, his hip, and moved low enough that the small Bitch exclaimed. "Hiro! What are you doing?!"

The rich voice filled the air with laughter, and suddenly, everything came into focus in the room. The extremely large, steam-radiating bath that Hiro had first taken him in, and the vanilla and green tea scent brought him pictures of Aya, chewing leaves she'd found. The picture across from him on the wall with the Dragon symbol on it reminded him of Gou, the proud, huge wolf.

"No," Hiro whispered. "Only me and you, will you think of tonight. Tonight is here for your pleasure."

Quinlan gasped at something under water, and Hiro slid in with him, the laughter echoing in his head along with the harsh words:

"_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? Why am I still here, with you?"_

* * *

Takao smiled, stretching like a happy puppy. He was nuzzled back in his bed, all the layers of sheets and blankets on top of him. They'd gotten in late last night and Takao slept off the journey whilst Kai still had the long road ahead of phone calls, appointments, meetings, order-givings, law signings, and the boy the ran away from the Phoenix lord Yaku at five months pregnant.

Kai saw Takao for a moment in this small, broken boy and let him stay at the King's grounds on two conditions—one, stay close by the castle, and two, don't over work your self. The boy, who he later learned was only twelve, said 'thank you, but I'd rather go home with Ya-ya'.

Kai smiled in his rare moment of affection to people, and the boy grabbed his mate's arms. 'Tired' he whispered urgently, 'Tired.' So the man nodded his thanks and led his boy away, basically holding him up by the boy's now-curved hips. Then Kai had left work as most powerful king and went to his room to be most loving mate.

But he sensed Takao getting up and he groaned, listening to feet pad across the floor. The door swung opened and Takao's eyes burned fiercely with need.

"Takao, baby," he'd whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Bed!" Takao exclaimed frantically. "You left me by mes-self!"

When tears streamed out of the little brown eyes, crimson orbs blinked in confusion before realizing it was an early stage pregnancy side effect. He'd smiled. It was also proof his little mate was carrying the next heir to the throne.

"I'm here now, though," he reasoned. "So let's get to bed, and see your nursing room tomorrow."

Takao nodded shakily, and lifted his arms for his mate to pick him up. Kai happily obliged, loving every second Takao was dependent on him. When blue hair hit the bed, the pregnant boy was asleep. Pale lips smiled. Thank god.

Takao blinked his eyes, shaking the last of sleep from them, and looked for Kai. Finding signs of him gone, he guessed he was in the library or his office. Don't ask how on earth he knew. Getting out of bed and walking to the closet, the bluenette pinpointed the place in which the library resided in his head. Again, don't ask.

He pulled on a sky blue kimono with childlike puffy white clouds on the bottom and sleeves, a white collar, a red sun sitting on his shoulder, a dark pink obi, and a dark orange string around the obi, for some odd reason. His hair he fixed on his shoulders, free of its ponytail. He didn't have anything on his feet, but that was okay.

He hesitated then. The emblem of the Queen of Phoenixes sat on top of his closet of the shelf. He knew Quinlan hid his, which was made of pearl and sapphire, shaped in the sign of a lily, under his clothing. This one was made of ruby and amethyst, but the importance was still great. It was shaped like a feather.

Throwing caution to the wind, he put the symbol of power on. He smiled in satisfaction; it looked custom made for him, even though it was pasted down for ages. He opened his kimono enough to show everyone the emblem as he ran through the halls, running to the library.

Creeping into the library he was amazed—it was huge! Bigger then huge! Amazingly, it still fit in the castle. How big… how big was the castle anyway? Oh gee. Walking along the stuffed bookshelves, running his hand over them, a scroll got his hand.

"Wha?" he asked himself, pulling out to scrolls on mating. "What's…?"

"Takao! Takao!"

Takao's head snapped up, and he shoved the scrolls in the back of his obi. He madly dashed to another section and giggled, like he was playing a game.

"Takao?" Kai—the boy recognized the voice—asked, feet silently and swiftly moving toward the boy.

"Hehe," Takao giggled, moving back into the bookshelves. "Here!"

"Oh, there." Kai smiled, padding to his mate. "Here."

The bluenette stood up, eyes soft and gentle as music played on the imaginary speakers in his head. "Ah, sweet sage, rosemary, and Tai…" he laughed and swung his hips, moving to his mate. "Oh, you'll find the rum so, so, but, ah, the sweet sage, rosemary, and Tai… It makes you a true love of mine. Of desire you'll build a house of leather…. Ah, the sweet sage, rosemary, and Tai… And when you have died… I'll smell that bitter sage, rosemary, and Tai."

Kai looked like he was being driven up the wall with each word. When his eyes rested on the pendant, he lost it. Takao found himself back against the wall, a hand tangled in his loose hair and in his kimono sleeve. He growled and his teeth clamped over Kai's neck, looking as if he was going to tear it out in an animalistic action.

The furious growls filled the room, their screams of pain and pleasure. They collapsed to the floor, snarling at each other. Takao stood up first, looked at Kai in disgust, and walked away, fixing his kimono and hair as he left. Kai closed his eyes and smirked, sighing to himself silently.

_Takao…You're so strong… And yet… You're still so weak… Heh. How will I get to you, Takao? How will I become your world? Especially when you know as much as I do… How? How will this work for us? The ritual will fail, and you will die… You must depend on me…My poor baby…Takao…_

Takao, on the other hand was having questioning thought of his own as he made it into the baby's room. He sat on the plus, wine colored carpet and pulled out his scrolls. Female Edition. Male Edition. Takao looked at them in mild interest. _This is nothing but a joke, _he thought to himself. _Nothing says can be real. It can't be possible. We're breaking limits, testing boundaries not meant to be tested. Damn it!_

He sighed. This was ludicrous. Why was he thinking these things? He knew everything was right, was fine. Sighing, he began reading the Male Edition. It was all in technical terms, explaining the male's role in the pregnancy.

Protecting, providing. Giving, making the female easy and relaxed. Defending the den and fighting predators. They were the only sections, though they were quite long. He folded that and stuck it under the low bed for him, right across the large room from the cradle.

As he opened the female edition, someone stuck their head in the room. It was a little Phoenix boy. A son of one of the Nobles, he was sure. Better be kind, Takao thought, sticking the scroll next to the males' one.

"Yes?" he asked kindly.

"Dinner's in five," the boy whispered. "King demands your presence."

"Oh. Okay." Takao gave the boy an award winning smile, signaling him to leave. "Thank you."

"'Welcome."

The boy disappeared, and the Queen sighed. This was probably why Phoenixes and Dragons didn't mate—too many fights. They were enemies by nature, after all.

* * *

Pent: Okay, I went through a few different versions, making this perfect. Sorry it took so long. The lyrics are, yes, mostly mine. You may use them, however. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and would you like me to post an alternate Quinlan scene I'd made? Review and tell me.

**Teaser for Next Chapter: **When Max and Takao have dreams of babies-to-be, what will be their scariest revelations? And Quinlan thinks about his little ones, while laying in bed with the man he 'hates'. Oh boy. This doesn't look good for Hiro.


	10. Alternative Quinlan Scene

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This idea was fan-picked, or the first part, so thank you

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Eight and a Half: Alternative Quinlan Scene**

Quinlan was delighted upon waking up. Lavender tickled his nose, and he was lying on a bed made of pure white feathers, with white petals in the mix. A streamed bubbled close by, and shade was all around, protecting him from the harsh, beating sun. A small figure huddled in the corner, making something.

_Pat, pat, pat. Pound, pound. Pat, pat, pat…_

It sounded like rice cakes being grounded on stone, but the Wolf wasn't too sure of that. He stretched, and was relieved at the pain that didn't touch a cell in his body. He smelled like water, honey, ginseng, and green tea, and he could easily guess why he didn't hurt. It was a remedy he himself made and used on no one, mainly because no one needed it.

He smelled the heat, the humidity. He smelled drying and fresh sweat on the little boy in the corner, and he smelt the smells that resided in the jungle parts of Tiger. The little boy in the corner paused, licked his cracked lips and whispered: "He left drink over there."

The he went to work again.

Already, he could feel himself heat up. What that boy must be feeling, working like that, Quinlan couldn't image at the moment. He picked up the white bowl, large in size, heavy in tea.

It was icy cold, vanilla wafted off of its core. Tea leaves floated, but they were of jasmine, not vanilla. He hoped this was from Hiro, but it wasn't. He could tell by the servant-slave boy. Hiro wouldn't leave another here to look at his mate while he was resting, and he wouldn't let something so filthy in a place so clean.

The fair haired man smiled. "Come here," he beckoned. "Have a drink. You must be hot."

The boy looked startled. "He was right," he whispered in amazement. "Such strong mothering instincts…"

Quinlan smiled warmly and the boy scurried over. When the child looked into his eyes he saw the boy's profile. Dirty, once black clothes hung loosely and baggily around his frame. Dirty, greasy black hair stuck to his face, forehead, and neck. His cracked, dried lips licked themselves with an equally dry tongue. Bleached brown eyes cried out in pain and misery to him.

He held the bowl to the dirty boy's lips.

A world came shattered with that fast, heat-bringing movement. The small slave guzzled all the drink and licked the bowl. He chewed on the leaves and looked so pitiful it brought tears to Quinlan's eyes.

"Who brought me here?" Quinlan asked, taking a leaf from the boy's mouth. "Who?"

"A man, maybe two!" the boy exclaimed, running back to his rice grounding. "I don't know!"

Green eyes dried and narrowed. Oh? He didn't know? Please. This was a game, he knew it. The blood in his veins sung with rage and cried out in betrayal. They'd left him to die? Why? So they could take Gou and Aya and give them a fake, new mother? A female Dragon? Quinlan would rather take the children back to his poverty-stricken village.

He reached for a bag of food, most likely eaten out of by the hungry traitor. He reached in, felt a rice bun, and pulled it out. He tossed it in the air.

"Really…" he drawled. "And to think… I was ready to pay you…"

The slave quickly recovered. "Ah! Now I remember! Ten men, one with light blue hair—he was carrying a kid with light blue hair. Kept calling out, 'Mommy, leave Mommy alone'."

The green eyes narrowed farther. Interesting. He threw the rice ball at the little boy, who shoved it down his throat.

Quinlan looked at it in disgust. "You know, if you do this thing called _chewing_, your body would stop being so hungry, you little thief."

The boy looked at the Bitch in amazement. Quinlan rolled his eyes. "Stupid," he muttered to himself. Standing up, he was going to leave when he saw the hungry staring the boy did. He'd already dropped the food bag, what did the little snot want?

Looking down at himself, the red head quickly realized what the boy wanted. His robe went higher then mid-thigh, reaching past his hands in pure white silk. Nice. They not only leave him, but they leave him mostly naked too. Great.

The Wolf paused, thinking. If he could get home, who cared what means it was by?

"Hey," he drawled, lying back down. "Do you know about sex? No strings attached?"

The boy nodded hastily and Quinlan could see a bugle forming under cloth. He smiled in a sultry fashion.

"Then come here."

The boy darted over to the queen, shoving of the silk robe and clumsily trying to take off his own dirty pants, revealing the boy's inexperience. Brilliant eyes rolled and sharp white teeth dung into a pressure point hard enough to knock the boy out.

A few minutes later, Quinlan spit the last of the blood out of his mouth, got directions from the coming around boy and left, hiding himself in rather skimpy silk and tree shadows.

The salty taste of blood was extremely bitter in his mouth, reminding him: _As of now, you're just a common thief._

* * *

Pent: Well, I just wanted to put that in there, since I was re-vamping the whole thing. Review!


	11. Revelations In The Night

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix**

**Chapter Nine: Revelations In The Night**

A few weeks pasted, leaving Max wondering where time went. Truly, they'd been busy, and it easily flew, but that doesn't mean he was energetic—he all but trudged along because of his 'illnesses'. You see, Max, being innocence naïve Max, didn't know he was pregnant. Rei was fine with this. Why? If someone that was carrying a baby didn't know they were carrying a baby, it made it a hell of a lot easier to lie, doesn't it?

Throughout the weeks, he and Rei went back in forth about pregnancy facts, and Max still didn't catch on. Though, this is what caused a lying spree to start. Why, you ask? Well, a servant heard them, thought the obvious, and told everything. Max easily, and unknowingly, lied his way through the integrations that followed. Rei smirked and laughed, lied and spoke through his teeth.

Though, even through the lying, Max was amazed at stretch marks and his growing belly… Even the morning sickness, the weird food cravings (though this was happening for all his life), the tiredness, et cetra. He chose to ignore this, though, like everyone else.

So, all in all, it was good. Max found that, interesting enough, Tigers like to swim. He missed the fact this was only applying to lake, spring, and river water. Really, what's the ocean but those things and bigger, with lots of salt? Needless to say, Rei wasn't thrilled. Tigers also were quite moody before, during, and after sex. Well, didn't that just explain everything? Max asked moodily why he couldn't have been told that sooner. Rei smiled. "No time," he laughed.

They went to a nice man named Dr. Kent, who examined Max while he was sleeping, saying that his pregnancy was doing amazingly well, and would bare a healthy baby. Max, being Max, woke up in the car ride home, and small hints were dropped by Rei, that went unpicked up by the blonde.

And this was where they were now. In the car, going back from the capital where the doctor resided. The ebony haired teen was amazed. Why hadn't the doctor come to them? Not like he was complaining—he needed to get familiar with the country he'd be ruling over soon. But it was still unheard of in Tiger lands.

Max was sleeping soundly on the long, cushioned seat in the carriage. Rei smiled. His little blonde angel… Almost perfect. Rei smiled and yawned, flashing pearly white canines that could rip through many a throat before even slightly dulling. It was time to sleep, now. He'd wake Max up later.

Rei settled into an easy, dreamless slumber. Unfortunately, Max had no such luck.

The Turtle sighed fitfully and groaned lightly. Honestly, this wasn't his best dream ever…

_Max's Dream_

Laughter. There was laughter. Why…? Where was he? Max spun around in the unknown place, panicked, looking for the source of that childlike, innocent laugh. Where he was looked like a palace ballroom, complete with gold, jade, and marble.

The back of his hair fell to his should blades when he swerved. It only fell in the center of them, but it meant his hair had grown either way. His bangs framed his face, leaving just his eyes there, as his blonde strands brushed against his cheeks. His eyes felt slightly narrowed, like an adult's, and he felt taller.

Looking at himself, he was in fact taller. He had more curved hips, and his hands were softer. He licked his lips in wonder. They were fuller.

"Ha," he whispered. "What's going on?"

The laughter rang out again, and people came into view. A ball was taking place. Max spun around again. They were all Tigers. Stepping back from the mass of people, the now twenty-one-year-old felt something move over his feet. He looked down again, and golden material sat gathered on top of his feet.

Raising his arm, the white material that covered his arms and chest, before a hunter green sash at his waist stopped the white. Just below the green, gold cascaded down, draping over his ankles, and stopping just below his feet. It was light, and, in this ball, Max didn't understand why.

Looking up, he saw a handsome man about twenty-four, who reminded him strongly of Rei. Golden cat eyes looked at him, and a hand was outstretched. A urge to take the hand came over him, but he shook his head 'no'. Rei smiled, shrugged, and walked away. Max was grateful.

Suddenly his feet were taking him somewhere, walking faster and faster until he was out in the hall, where he broke out into a full blown run. Running, running. Turn after turn.

Suddenly he broke free, throwing open servants' doors.

"Jun Li!" he called, running to the forest. It seemed to get farther as he drew closer. "Jun Li! Jun Li! Jun Li!"

Again and again he shouted, frantic. Max didn't know what was making his body move, or what was happening, but he felt his own spirit and mind become panicked, screaming in sync with the dream-him.

"Jun Li!" he yelled, running through the forest. "Jun Li! Jun Li! J! C'mon, J! J! Li! Jun! Jun Li!"

Max was to the point of tears, finding no one named Jun Li in the dark, cold woods. However, the older him kept pushing forward. Step after step, flying through the forest in bare feet. He thought he'd had shoes, but maybe he'd kicked them off… He really wasn't sure with all the panic that ate at his mind.

But he knew he was flying, faster, faster, reaching his destination. Wide blue orbs were narrowed in determination, and his mouth parted for taking gasps of breath with. And then it was there. A mile or so away, a town lay on the horizon.

"Jun Li…"

It was so soft, Max wasn't sure he heard it. But he'd felt his lips move, his breath being used. And then, with legs burning like dry twigs, they raced across the plain, up the hill, down the hill, and tore through the streets. People shouted and yelled, in anger and recondition.

A thought then came to the blonde as his older self traveled like lightening. Wasn't that forest at least ten miles in length and width…? Wow. They really were traveling like lightening.

And then they were at the stream, and a beautiful little boy sat waiting on the bridge. Dark golden hair was everywhere, framing his face in jags, and you could clearly see his silver Royal headpiece that curved to a point in dead center of the boy's forehead, with a jade teardrop right there.

Clear, cat yellow eyes met blue and the boy was swept up into Max's arms. He was firm and skinny, with tanned but pale skin. Max's heart ached in the fact he didn't recognize this boy, though his wasn't sure why.

Cat eyes, an icon of the Tiger country, flickered to his face when he put the other blonde down.

"Mommy." Oh. That explained why he thought he knew the boy.

The voice was what struck him though. The voice was clear and innocent, with mal intent. His own voice came out in an excited, jumbled rush. Max felt his older feel understanding—and betrayal. The boy told his father about the run away plan.

And a world came crashing on Max all at once. He was running away. This boy was his son. He was miserable where he was. Rei was the father. He was pregnant with another child. This child told Rei about Max's plan to run away.

The seven-year-old was limp in his mother's arms. The older him sung around, his eyes filling with false tears the older conjured up. And then he was looking into Rei's hardened ones.

"Rei!" he shouted, running over to the man. When he got to his friend's older form, he threw his arm not carrying the child around the ridged body that seeped with anger. "Rei," he sobbed. "R-Rei!"

"What?" the voice was cold and clipped. That was a bad sign, thought Max. However, his older self seemed at ease with this lying and acting.

"H-he, he! I couldn't f-find him-im! H-he wasn't-t i-in his r-room!" the lying was followed a tiny truth. Then the lying began again, and the sobbing never stopped. "I was so scared! I didn't know where he was!"

Max pushed the boy's limp body to Rei's relaxing one. It was obvious he was winning this crazy game. An arm looped around the boy's back and under the back of his knees, and he was handed off to one of the many guards stationed around the ruler.

"Shush," he soothed. "It'll be okay. It's okay."

Ember cat eyes looked at his in disbelieve, and he could feel his eyes narrow before ducking into his head into the crook of Rei's neck, sniffling. "Ay, kid," he heard. "Don't feel bad. Ya probably had a bad dream that ya's mistook for reality." It was a guard comforting his shock-stricken boy.

Soon after they took their leave back to the castle, and Max never stopped his getaway tries. He always could lie his way out. Jun Li was always amazed. The younger Max, watching these flashes, wondered why. Why didn't he just leave Jun Li and just take his daughter, Mei Ling, who would always try running away with Max.

The he realized. Mei Ling was like him. Jun Li was like Rei. It wasn't that he didn't want to leave one of his children, oh no.

He didn't want to leave all of Rei behind.

* * *

Quinlan sighed, wrapping his arms around Hiro, whom was breathing lightly in his sleep. "Hiro," he whispered. "What will become of the King of Dragons?"

Light blue hair that reminded him of cotton candy mixed with his own light orange that Hiro said was like the setting sun. He smiled and mixed it a little more, making sure to tangle it together. Hiro sighed softly in his sleep, placing his hand unconsciously on Quinlan's.

"Hiro… will you take a on a lover? Will you let someone else have your Dragon baby? I can feel it, Hiro. All your boys fit to lead will be of my Skin, and all the ones fit to bear and the girls… They'll have the scales."

"Well, I'll have to deal with that, won't I?"

Quinlan jumped, yelped, and ducked into Hiro's chest. "I'm, I'm… er…"

"Plus, you'd bare tooth and claw till she left."

"Yeah, but!"

"Hush, Quin-chan." Hiro whispered in a voice that belonged to his teenage self, the one that played with Quinlan in bed, torturing his mate's over-heightened senses. "I'll take care of it."

He swiftly left the bed and the red head blushed at the nickname, the voice, the promise of… something. Suddenly he was out from under the covers, his night outfit being pulled off. "Hiro!" he gasped in delight, his mouth filling with sweet saliva. "What if people see me like this?!"

The bluenette laughed and continued on his way to the balcony, one arm bundling Quinlan tightly. "They'll praise my gift of sharing and good taste."

Quinlan's playful laughter filled the air and the balcony door that was attached to their large room was swung open, letting moonlight bathe them freely, unrestrained by glass. It was bright while he was lying in bed, but this seemed much greater. Maybe it was the fact he was in the Dragon country, with very considerate people. Maybe because the moon was so bright. Maybe because Hiro set him on the railing, legs spread.

He flushed, looking into the night with Wolf eyes. Hiro leaned over him, wrapping his strong, tanned, muscular arms around the small but strong form of his mate. Hiro leaned over the man, his hands moving to wrap around his thighs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Quinlan asked, relaxing, spreading his legs farther, titling his up to look at the sky.

"I can't be with you as a Wolf. You'll never enjoy our true form sex like I do. I know I hurt you. After word, most people would want to be left alone, but… I tell people to leave you be for a few days, and one maid told me off this time 'no! I hate how you hurt him! He's so sad right now'. I never knew."

Quinlan was silent. "It's okay. Just… Just take care of me from now after, okay?"

"Deal."

"…We still need to figure out about that children issue."

Hiro groaned.

* * *

Kai sighed and moved away from his desk, all the papers completed. Takao was somewhere in the Nursery, fittling around with something. Crimson orbs fluttered closed and he pictured Takao in his mind, stuffing something under the baby's crib mat. "Takao," he whispered in the boy's mind. "What are you doing?"

Takao squeaked. "Nothing!"

Kai smiled lazily. Only his boy would have that bad an answer. He looked over Takao's profile, checking for imperfections, little nicks since last time, and he came up empty, much to his excitement. His boy's smooth, sun kissed skin expanded more then usual on his belly, since he was in his second trimester. Stretch marks were seen vaguely at his middle, faint from the cream a Noble mother insisted he used.

"It's a shame to have your cute tummy have marks on it!" She's said. "A shame! Surely Kai wouldn't mind the marks leaving. Almost no men do." Takao smiled tightly and told her Kai was different from most men. He was very, very family oriented. The women looked at Takao like he was strange.

The bluenette had been right, though. Kai looked longingly at his rapidly growing stomach and sighed sadly. 'Fine,' he'd said, defeated. 'Use it.' Contrary to what Kai thought he was going to do, though, which was get rid of all marks, he left them there, though faint. He'd whispered in excitement how erotic they were. Then they screwed like bunnies until Takao crawled under the covers and curled up.

A light smile tugged at the man's lips.

"Okay babe." He'd let this one slide.

Takao sighed in relief as Kai tuned him out. That was good. He started to pull his Male Edition scroll out again, but then decided against it, instead standing up, rubbing his belly.

"Hey," he whispered to the unborn. "I bet you think its great tiring mommy out like this, but you'll get yours."

He smiled and walked to his and Kai's room, two rooms away.

The room was now a lazy burgundy, since Takao figured out how to change the color and Kai didn't have the heart to fight with him. The floor was now a plush, thick carpet the color of cream, and everything in the room was changed to that wood color. Really, it was great being able to change everything with thought. The once black bed sheets were all pristine white, with a heavy comforter, burnt orange in color.

Takao smiled, dropping onto the bed, nuzzling a white pillow. The babe in his stomach gurgled happily, and he smiled picturing him and Kai and a baby that always smiled at a ball. He saw a blurry figure of the child, but then it vanished, and was replaced by one that looked like it, but was different. Stronger, broader, more royally held up. He sighed. It always happened.

Kicking off his pants, Takao sighed again. "I'm going to sleep, okay?" he whispered in his mate's mind. "Sure," was the reply. "Just call me if anything happens." Takao gave off a feeling of approval and terminated the connection as quickly as possible.

He blushed and crawled under all the blankets, his breath jagged in annoyance. "That guy…"

'That guy', being the crimson eyed beauty, was one of the centers on annoyance. Fourteen weeks had flown by, leaving him with six more weeks to go before what everyone expected to be his birthing day. Hilary was frantic over him, until Kai sent her to Kenny, telling her an arranged marriage was in order. She looked like she'd been slapped and bristled up like a wet cat. Not pretty.

The two, Kai and Hilary, growled and stalked him like the helpless mate/maiden. It was insane. He blushed most of the time—something he hated doing—simply because when Hilary and Kai in were in a room together, Kai's mouth the fastened tightly onto Takao's neck. And, while Hilary couldn't say anything, she securely glared.

Six more weeks, Takao thought in embarrassment. Six more.

His blush fading—he made sure of this since the incident with Kai one time—he slipped into the dream realm.

_Takao's Dream_

Groaning, the small bluenette flipped over pushing his back into Kai's chest. Wait. When did…? "What's the matter, babe?" Takao jumped and rolled, startled, to face Kai.

"O-oh, hey," he said.

He felt Kai smile. "Hey yourself." He frowned then, and pulled Takao tighter to him. "But really, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Takao said, confused at the slightly deeper tone of Kai's voice. "What's up with you?"

The dual haired man turned him over. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm…" the blue eyed boy struggled for words. "Feeling… disoriented…"

"Nat?"

"Who?"

Kai glared in the dark, red piercing through everything thoroughly. "That's not even funny, Takao. You know who 'Nat' is."

Takao looked puzzled, and his emotions backed up his face. What the hell was Kai talking about? 'Nat' sounded like a pest, but it was said so drenched in affection. The Dragon silently hoped Kai would treat the children that way. Then, when he sat up, he realized he wasn't pregnant anymore. He couldn't feel life other then his own. He looked at curious, annoyed wine colored orbs in panic.

"Where's Natsumi?" he asked in a rush. "Where's Ryou? Where's Gou?"

Kai sat up with him. "Shush… You're going to scare the kids with that aura."

But Takao couldn't be shushed, especially now that he felt as though his children were missing. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and they didn't touch the ground from the high bed. That was normal—he was really that short.

"Where's Gou?" he asked, on autopilot. "If you can find Gou, you can find the rest "

Kai swung his own long legs off the bed and moved around the bed, silently padding, before coming to a stop and kneeling in front of his small, horrified mate. "Sweetie," he whispered. "What's up? Why are you so scared?"

Takao looked at him wildly, tears clouding his vision. "I j-just want to see Gou. I need to see Gou."

A white, skeptical eyebrow shot up. "And the others?"

The smaller pressed his lips into a thin line, tears dripping slightly. He wasn't saying anything more. Kai sighed. "Sure you're not pregnant again?" he asked just as skeptical as before.

Less then a minute passed, and he was at the very, very end of the corridor. This corridor, Takao never noticed before, was longer then fucking Phoenix was wide. At least, that's what it felt like. As he was almost at the door, it swung open, revealing someone that made Takao sigh in relief.

"Gou!" he exclaimed, stopping short and hugging the boy that had to be at least sixteen. "Gou Hikaru Hiwatari!" he cried.

He felt the boy sigh into his hair—he was tall and Takao was short—he knew this happened before. The boy looked over his shoulder and gave Kai the 'what the hell's going on' look. The Dragon of the group knew his mate was shrugging, casting a worried look at his back.

"Ma?" the boy whispered, wrapping his arms around Takao's back. "It's okay Ma. Go back to bed with Father."

"B-b-bu…!" he gasped out, feeling his chest constrict. It was like a hole was there, ripping him open. "But… Ryou…" The name fell smoothly from his lips, and both males around him tensed.

"Mother," Gou growled—all affection was banished. "Go to bed."

"No…" It was weak, barely there, but it was out in the open. "No," he repeated, gaining strength. "Bring him back!" he screamed, pushed Gou backward and himself backward, also, using Gou as the shove-off. "Bring him back! Bring Ryou BACK!!!"

He looked hatefully up at the boy that managed to keep his balance while Takao had fallen. Black hair was wild in the back, white in the front, just as wild. Dark, wine stirred mahogany eyes looked at him in distain, anger, fatigue, and love.

"Ma…" The way the boy said it… It seemed carried away with the wind—a soft, tired whispered. "Soon, Ma, soon—just two more years and he'll be back."

"Twot? Back?" Takao hissed the words like they were poisons. "HE SHOULDN'T BE GONE! NO! LESS THAN TWO! NOW!"

The black jean pants the boy was wearing were accenting his long, powerful legs. The blood red knit sweater brought out the red in his eyes. He was dressing up for someone. "Why?" he whispered brokenly. "Why?"

Mahogany and crimson met and shared a look. They knew this scene. Night after night—but never day after day; it didn't happen in the daylight hours. "Why?" Another broken whisper… "Why?" In came another, followed this time by crying. "Why!"

A little girl about six suddenly danced out into the hall. It was beautiful—every step looked like another well practiced dance move, flowing into the one before it. "Mother?" it called sweetly, questioning in an oddly young but grown up voice. "Mother?"

Takao stifled another cry of pain and hurt. "Here," he said. It didn't hold much affection in its depths, though it was polite on the surface—like he was talking to a servant. "What?"

"Mother!" it exclaimed like silver—a wind chime voice. "What's happened this time?"

The girl danced forward, and looked out at him with wide, ebony eyes. "Mother?" it asked again, to the crumpled mess on the floor. "What has happened?"

Takao groaned and let his head drop to his awaiting hands; navy blue hair covered the polished stone around his head and shoulders, covering his hands. The girl danced all the way to him and dropped to her knees, the grey tinted white sun dress falling around her on the floor. Its frilly bright white edges were tickling his hands with his hair.

He looked up. Silky, pure white hair was cut in a curving style around her. The longest strands—one from the center of each shoulder—when down to the bottom on her chest while the rest went to her chest and stopped. Two small silver bells hung at each side of her head, dead center in the middle.

A pale, wide blue strip of ribbon was tied around her waist, giving off the extra innocence vibe. Her dress covered half over her knees, Takao could see as she quickly arose—afraid, it seemed—and stepped away from him, showing the fact off. It also allowed him to see the fresh snow white socks that were an inch or two past her ankle. The lamb's white shoes finished the outfit.

He looked at Gou's feet. Nothing but white socks, but he spotted muddied black work boots. "You were out," he accused. "You were seeing Ryou!"

The girl was a streak of white, running to her room and slamming the door shut. Kai touched his arm. "Let it go," he whispered. "For tonight, let it go."

Takao left out a broken sob.

"Ma…" Gou whispered. "Not this again, Ma… Natsumi gets so afraid when you do this on us. Please, Ma."

The small Dragon nodded and looked up to Kai. He sat on his knees, then tried his luck on standing up fully. It didn't work. His legs buckled, but Kai was fast enough to grab him. "Don't scare me, again." Kai whispered. "Not like that. It's so stupid to scare me like that."

The crying man nodded, allowing himself to be picked up and carried off bridal style to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Kai lowered him into bed. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated the chant over and over, till Kai pressed his pale, petal-like lips to his own, wet with tears.

"Hush," he whispered before walking around the bed to sit on the comforter. "Just don't do it again, okay Sweetie?"

"I don't know if I can…"

"You can."

Takao nodded and rested his head on the pillow. He wasn't sleeping, and felt bad for keeping Kai awake. Laughter danced through his head. It was innocent, and childlike, and he smelt roses and lavender and other calming, pretty scents that awoke memories in people. He closed his eyes and focused on that time, ten years before this one.

"Mother!" the voice laughed. It was a cross between a boy's and a girl's. "Come Mother!"

Takao spun around, noticing for the first time he was older. Twenty years, it seemed. And if it had been ten years in the past… He was thirty in the other time? And still as short? Darn.

"What?" he asked, and suddenly, he was kneeling, looking at lavender flowers. His white jeans didn't look dirtied—only a smug of purple—his black sleeveless turtleneck clean, and his feet were bare. Navy hair spilled around his shoulders. He stood up.

"Ryou?" he called. "Where are you?"

"Here Mother!" the child exclaimed, then danced with silken grace into view. The child had sky blue bangs that covered to his eyes and a little in front while framing his face in jags. In the back, the navy blue of moon light water splashing around his shoulders and back. His eyes were a dazzling polished amethyst purple, and his pale skin was like a winter snow fall. Everything about the boy screamed winter, and he seemed fine with it.

"Oh! Well," he smiled, putting his hands on his hips playfully as he stood up. "What did you want to show me?"

"This!" the boy exclaimed in wonder, his messy, spiky hair covering his face as he looked down on the object. "It's the first time I saw a white rose with black tips…"

Takao froze in place, his smile dropping. "Who gave you that?"

"Some man from somewhere. He said I'd need it to get in—whatever that means." The child had waved off the question like it was nothing. Takao felt sick. White with black tips meant taking that person away to put the in a safe house for adulthood. It was practiced with brides that were to be married to Royalty only, though.

"Zuki?" he asked timidly. The boy's head snapped up.

"Yes Mother?"

"Go find Gou, and show him this, and stay with him."

"Why Older Twin, Mother?"

"Just go, please." He asked, choking, tears filling his eyes.

The boy nodded and walked away, every step like dancing. His white shirt blew lightly in the gentle breeze, his skirt dancing—like his steps. It swirled around his knees, his bare feet carrying him away, the rose held soberly and solemnly in his small child hands.

Takao never saw him again.

* * *

Pent: I sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took as long as it did! I didn't want to right for a while, and then had no ideas and let it sit! I'm sorry! Okay, now you can see into their futures, and what they'll be like. And, as I kinda guilt-tripped, I made it way longer then usual, so that was also a factor in the lateness. Love you guys! I'll try to keep up more!

Note: Zuki means 'moon' in Japanese, so it was a nickname.

**Teaser for Next Chapter:** Max leaves by himself, Quinlan watches his children play, Takao starts to plan the nursing room for the twin boys he knows about now, and Hilary grumbles about marriage. See you there!


	12. My Ending of Here

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU, rape-like for a while.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix:**

**Chapter Ten: My Ending of Here**

Max sighed, rising soundly to his feet. He jumped out of the carriage/car, pulling his sleeves nervously. His dreams were ringing in his ears; it was flashing in his mind. He sighed in annoyance, walking away. It would be harder to hide his stomach but so what? Did it really matter anyway?

No. It didn't.

He sighed again. Rei wouldn't wake up for a while, he was sure. It really didn't matter he was leaving, he kept telling himself. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. He looked up. He wasn't even a quarter of the way to the palace gates. Damn. He switched courses and ran to the ocean.

He looked at the choppy water below when he neared the cliff. They were black. He sighed again and jumped off.

His body hit water, choppy and harsh and dark, and he transformed. As a little Turtle, he swam to the top. The waves crashed around him, blocking his view. He pulled together his power, making a bridge stretch far in front of him. It was built out of calm water. He smiled and swam into the calm. The water picked up its pace.

Soon, he was flying through the ocean without any effort. But not fast enough to hear the ground-rumbling cry of Rei, demanding his mate come back that moment.

Max ignored his call, imagining Rei pacing, cursing under his breath for the blonde. The small Royal smiled, letting water lunch him forward swiftly. He didn't want to hear that call anymore…

Too bad he heard it miles and miles into the sea.

* * *

Soft sunset orange locks tumbled in front of lively green eyes, whose clear depths reflecting two little children playing with blocks.

Well, okay, they were two different sets of blocks, and were made from different material, and one set didn't even have a block shape… But! They were still blocks… right? Quinlan shook the thought from his head. Too confusing. Gou laughed loudly, tossing his head back as he kicked down his tower of diamond shaped blocks, colored in black and other darks.

The older Wolf sweated a little at that. Maybe a name meaning violent person wasn't a good idea. Especially for someone as serious as Gou… oh dear—was he crushing that block with his teeth?

"Gou!" Quinlan exclaimed, quickly unwinding his long legs and launching himself at Gou and the now-splintered block. "No! Bad!"

Gou looked mildly put off for a second. Then he shrugged and threw the half-eaten block over his shoulder. Quinlan chuckled nervously as the maids stared at him. What? They didn't have the same train of thought he did?

The maids, unfortunately, were a result of the redhead mentioning, maybe, just maybe, Hiro should expect another pup. Needless to say, the next day he had people following him until he was by Hiro and could get a fair amount of attention.

There was a reason for this, though. Most pregnant people—in Dragon Lands—talked things out. Quinlan thought this was stupid. Although, he was brought up thinking when pregnant shut up and bare it. This was because pregnant Wolves didn't have to hunt, or watch the pups, though they often did.

That was like heaven to a Wolf, not having to work. They work their wholes lives so… And if a Wolf likes work, they double up on playing with the pups till they're tired. All in all, the Wolves thought of pregnancy as a heaven-sent escape from working. Unless, of course, they wore _**extremely**_ Royal, in which case they never worked a day in their life.

And if you look at the poverty-stricken Wolf country, you'll see the result of that..

Now, the pregnant Dragons were different. They chattered to their maids—everyone, even the poor, had at least one—or to their mates. They lazed around most of their lives too. In short—they are an extremely pampered country. There's just no way around it.

So going from a full life of working to living in the heavens wasn't easy for Quinlan. He was one of the Bitches that liked work.

The queen sighed and laid down beside Aya, nipping lightly at her figures when they came too close to a certain bright, blue and pink block. The little girl giggled, and the maids stiffened.

Why was he doing that?

Quinlan snorted and gently closed his eyes. He looked to be sleeping. He felt the maids relax, and Aya smile and giggle like she knew a secret. Which, he guessed, she did. When he knew she was ready to be left alone a smile grazed his soft lips.

Then he was up, bolting for the door and running through the halls as the maids shrieked behind him.

This was so easy—outrunning pampered servants.

* * *

Hilary glared at the wall of the carriage. _God damn you, Kai,_ she hissed in her mind. _God damn you!!!_ Her livid expression looked like she would raise a fist soon and proceed to shake it. Oh, wait, she just did…

"Marriage he says?! Marriage will calm me down?! I will not be dominated by some stupid man—er, husband!!!" she ranted. "Driver!"

The driver—who had secretly been snorting and chuckling at the girl's antics—pretending he wasn't paying attention before, but was now. "Yes, milady?" he asked, clearly amused. "What would you need?"

"What do you think the woman's part of marriage is in this day and age? You think it's to get pregnant and raise the kids and tend the house? Why, you'd be right!" she babbled. "By stereotype—"

"Actually, ma'am," he interrupted. "I have a wife that works a full job as a school teacher, and we vowed not to have children, but adopt a son and two daughters."

Hilary blinked. That sounded nice… "Oh." was all she could say. "Right."

_Was I just told up by a caddie?_

* * *

Takao turned, looking to his resting mate's broad shoulders, straight back, and annoyed aura. The bluenette slipped his eyes shut. He should be sleeping. He _was_ tired. He _was_ be annoying by stay up. But he couldn't _sleep_. Why? He didn't know.

Eyelids closed over stormy orbs. All lines in the sun-kissed face disappeared. The boy let forth a snore, and Kai's world faded off with his mate's. Morning light filtered in through the windows, grabbing attention. At least, it grabbed Takao's.

Darken blue eyes peered at the sunlight and the flicked away. His lips puckered, and the eyes narrowed. He was thinking. About twins. His to-be twins. And he couldn't stop. It was the boy's third trimester. The middle of six months. His swollen belly had no pain, right now—which was good, he guessed. He was bound to have the children any day now.

So was Max, now that he thought of the boy. Heh. The blonde had been missing since months ago—that much everyone knew. What Takao knew, though, was that the other boy was living in a run-down apartment in one of the worst ghettos in the capital of Tiger.

He had a job as a pickpocket. Not glamorous, he'd said, but it's enough to live on. The boy barely had a dime to his name, and he was better off than most there. Takao had bit his thumb, thought, sighed, and got up to meet Kai when he'd read that.

It seemed like a waste to leave. He guessed Kai and him were different the Rei and Max, but still… Well, whatever. Let Max do as he pleases. It was his life. But now… Takao looked out the window. Perhaps… Max was right? He should leave.

The world famous blues narrowed. He sighed and got up, grabbing a bag. Maybe he'd give it a shot. He threw in jeans, shirts, and underwear. He threw in some gloves, and a jacket. Then, some money till his duffel was full. After, he picked up another, and shoved the baby's make-shift baby bag in there.

In was a small backpack, really, but it would work. He shoved a wallet in, too. When it was full with supplies for the children—his and Max's—and baby clothes and toys, then sat and quickly wrote and addressed a letter to Max.

_Max—_

_It's Takao. Come to Dragon. Meet me as soon as you can. I feel the need to live with you, and pool our money together for our children. I have enough Phoenix money that we will be well to-do in Dragon. I have things for the children. Come soon. I'll be living in Hell's Kitchen, probably._

_—Takao_

He addressed it and shoved it into his cloak's pocket. He sighed, and, covered in his black cloak with two duffels, slipped out of the castle and out of Phoenix altogether three days following.

* * *

Pent: I know. It was short. But I'm transferring to a new school, and have zero inspiration. So leave me alone. This was dragged out, I feel, and I'm sorry if you're not happy with my fic anymore. I just can't do chapters in the summer. Writing's like an escape—I don't need an escape from summer. So! Moving on!

I'm finishing up this fic, and will be gone for a while, making whole stories then releasing them completed or on a regular basis. Next chapter's going to be the epilogue. And check out Eight and a Half: Quinlan's Alternate Scene!


	13. Unstopped Fate

Title: Heat Of The Phoenix

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, ReixMax, HiroxOC, KennyxHilary.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, AU, rape-like for a while.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: AU. Takao, a young child dragon, is in his first heat. Kai, a young man phoenix, the legendary Blaze of Glory, is forcefully helping. What will come of it?

* * *

**Heat Of The Phoenix:**

**Ending: Unstopped Fate**

Sometimes, Takao thought about it. About him. Why? Well, it was natural really. When he had a headache, when he felt sick, when he was tired; Takao felt them all. And, he knew, Kai felt everything about him. Birth, heartaches, sadness, it was all laid before the older man. Even when Takao was older, he could feel the obvious attraction to the other man.

When he walked through life with Ka, he felt the boy was missing something, just like he was. And then he saw Tin-Tin, who was happy with her family of just her mother, Max, with Max returning those feelings. And things went on. Nothing changed, nothing was fixed.

They eventually moved up upper town Dragon, where they had a nice loft even. With wide windows, nice furniture, good food, and wonderful schooling, everything was fine. They never had to worry. At first, they had to live off of the money Takao brought, and what Max could pick-pocket. But that was fine.

When Ka was born, he immediately felt the strongest urge to go back to Kai, to share this lovely baby with him. What they had made. With Kai, forever. That was what he truly wanted. But that's not what he got. So he left it be. And then Tin-Tin was born, and Max felt no such urge. So they started working again, saving money up and advancing in their careers.

Max became a florist and calligrapher on the streets and after a while got a nice shop, but then never really advanced from there. But it made enough money, so that was okay. Where, on the other hand, Takao did calligraphy from home, and floral arrangements. He was Max's biggest help ever, making most of their money.

Then Tin-Tin, with her white-gold hair and night blue eyes, started helping in the shop, helping improve money situations. Ka, meanwhile, still when to his private school. Soon after money was improve, Tin-Tin—now called Rei-Rei—returned to schooling herself.

But now, almost twenty years later, Takao was tired. And he wanted to go home. And the night he saw Ka, nineteen and tall, crouched over a Phoenix map, tracing patterns, he knew his son was ready to go home, too. So that's what lead him here, to the long Phoenix ballroom, with Ka standing proudly beside him, tall and glorious.

Ka, with his shaggy navy bangs, and rats nest of slick black hair in the back. And Ka, with his sparkling polished amethyst eyes. And Ka, six foot four at nineteen. He wasn't much worse either, with his dark hair braided, with an ornament in it, golden with dangling red balls on copper strings, wearing the light, sleeveless lavender silk top with the Royalty of Phoenix symbol embedded into the back, and wearing the light blue jeans.

They stood before the king, Kai, who was smiling down fondly at them. And, with the next few words he said, they bridged the twenty year gap.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Pent: Okay, so, that took a long time. Mainly because I got sick of this fic and wanted it to die. So that's it. Sorry for the horrible ending. 


End file.
